Staza
by m.tarnina
Summary: AU. Grougaloragan ginie w Chaosie Ogresta, a Biały Dofus trafia do Bonty, gdzie wylęga się po wielu latach... Od 13 r.ż. z powodu shushu, przekornych (czasem wręcz zbuntowanych) smoków, nieromantycznego romansowania, eniripsy, który nie jest hieną cmentarną, martwych i oszalałych postaci z kanonu i (metaforycznej) rozgotowanej żaby. Okładka - Didier Descouens. Przerwane.
1. Prolog

Igole! Igole, do nogi, piesku. Chodź no tutaj, no. Co ty tam… co tam znalazłeś, hmm? Nic niebezpiecznego, mam nadzieję? No, chodź.

Uff. Siad, Igole. Zobaczymy, coś ty tam upolował, co? Aż takie jest cenne? Co to, zdechła ryba? Wiesz, co pani myśli o zdechłych rybach… Aha! Trzeba było pilnować. No już, uspokój się.

Hmm. Ładna rzecz. Ciekawe, skąd się tu wzięła. Cicho, piesku. Zaraz…

 _zemstakolejnygłupimędrekposzukiwaczwiedzybeztroskibezmyślnywolnyniewiejakmudobrze_

Au! Widziałeś to, Igole? Może lepiej trzymać tę kostkę z dala od małych rączek. Ciekawość… ale co ja mówię. Pewnie się naładowała od tarcia o skały. Na pewno nie jest niebezpieczna.

Ale warto ją dokładniej zbadać.

* * *

Kilka lat później

* * *

\- Jejciu, jejuśku, czemu musimy się tu pchać, w tę wodę, fuj!

\- Nie marudź, Freyu. Wszędzie na świecie jest teraz mokro.

\- Nie wszędzie, aj! To ty się pchasz tam, gdzie ciągle woda po pas, i to brudna. I z wodorostami, błee…

\- Moja droga, jabłek szuka się pod jabłonią, skarbów szuka się w świątyni. Najlepiej na wpół zatopionej. Mniej konkurencji.

\- Ooh, wyglądam jak zmokły gobbal! Te glony lepią mi się do futerka, yyy… Aaa! Ty podły, wstrętny grzdylu! Masz maniery indykosmoka! Śmiejesz się? A masz! Masz za moją krzywdę, a masz! To cię oduczy wpychać kobiety w błoto! A masz! Przestań rechotać, ty…

\- Przepraszam… ale jesteś lepsza od najlepszego błazna. Ej!

\- Jesteś podły, Hiperion. Dam ci to na piśmie.

\- Zawieszę w sali balowej. Wiesz co, spróbujmy tego korytarza.

\- Tego najbardziej zarośniętego? Oszalałeś? Hej!

\- Dobrze mi pachnie.

\- Mnie pachnie zgnilizną. Trzeba było zostać w Boncie.

\- I przepychać się o spadek z całą tą bandą? Nie, dzięki.

\- Schody. Zobacz, schody! Może tam będzie sucho.

\- Nie będzie. Ej, kiciu, ale instynkt to ty masz, bez dwóch zdań.

\- To perła?

\- Lepiej. Widzisz, jakie to wielkie? Stawiam guldeny przeciwko orzechom, że to autentyczny dofus.

\- Eee, komu go sprzedasz?

\- Sprzedam, nie sprzedam, a na pewno skorzystam. Dofus to uśmiech bogów.

* * *

Dwieście lat później

* * *

\- Piwo korzenne! Kupujcie piwo korzenne! Najlepsze piwo w Boncie!

\- U mnie kupujcie! Dostarczam piwo na bankiety Promachidów! Najbogatsi patrycjusze nie mogą się mylić!

\- Najbogatsi patrycjusze nie kupują na straganach, Meunier.

\- Co ty tam wiesz, przekupniu gobbalowych sików.

\- Co ja wiem? Co wiem? Wypiję cały kufel twojej trutki na głyzonie, jeśli cię nie zaskoczę, stoi?

\- O, nie. Próbujesz ode mnie wyciągnąć darmowe piwo.

\- Nie wypiłbym twojego „piwa", choćbyś mi zapłacił. A próbuję tylko pokazać, że ani Promachidowie nie wiedzą o twoim istnieniu, ani ty o ich sprawach.

\- Próbuj, proszę. Ale jeśli mi powiesz coś, czego nie wiem, zmieniasz miejsce i przestajesz mi tu wrzeszczeć do ucha.

\- Nie ma mowy. Sam zmień miejsce.

\- Po prostu nie masz żadnej ciekawostki. Słabo blefujesz, kolego.

\- Słuchaj. Promachidowie mieli w sali balowej dofus. Prawdziwy dofus, Crespin go badał.

\- To ta twoja sensacja? Wszyscy to wiedzą.

\- Tego nie wiedzą. Dofus się wykluł.

\- Co?

\- Wykluł się! Normalnie pękł, w środku balu.

\- I co, wyszedł z niego smok? Po ilu latach, dwustu? Mieli go od Powodzi.

\- Smok, i...

\- I co?

\- I dziecko.

\- Dziecko? Ja mam się na to nabrać? Ha! Co za bzdury. Przyznaj, przegrałeś.

\- Opowiadała mi sadida, która u nich pracuje, normalne, małe dziecko-

\- Zmieniasz miejsce.

\- Meunier!

\- Albo powiem komendantowi straży, że trzymasz kury nad kadzią z piwem.

\- Żebym ja mu czegoś nie powiedział!

* * *

 _Od autora: przysięgam, że dalej już będzie normalnie, czyli z opisami ;). Ponadto – w ramach przełamywania paraliżującego perfekcjonizmu ten tekst będzie pisany i wysyłany na bieżąco. Innymi słowy – mam plan (wiem, co będzie dalej), ale realizuję go teraz, nie piszę całości z góry, jak poprzednich historyjek. W ten sposób zamalowuję się do kąta – ale czasami tak trzeba. Mam nadzieję, że się w tę farbę nie wkleję. W każdym razie – jeśli nastąpi dłuższa przerwa, wiecie, dlaczego._


	2. Rezydencja w Boncie

Sięgając po linijkę Yugo zauważył, kątem oka, jakiś ruch. To firanka w oknie zatrzepotała na wietrze od morza, nic, co powinno go odrywać od obowiązków.

Starannie wykreślił linię, potem drugą, zgarbiony nad stolikiem. Znów uderzył kolanem w półkę pod blatem i jeden z zeszytów Adamaia, wciśnięty tam na siłę, spadł mu na podołek. Bez patrzenia Yugo odłożył go na stojący obok stolik brata. Swoje zeszyty trzymał zawsze na blacie.

Firanka załopotała. Yugo odmierzył cyrklem odcinek, drugą ręką drapiąc się w kark…

\- Patrz, co mam!

I omal nie zrzucając z głowy czapki. Biały smok gapił się na niego roziskrzonymi oczami w niebieskiej jak atrament oprawie, rozłożony na zadaniu z geometrii, podtykając coś błyszczącego pod nos Yugo, tak blisko, że oczy chłopca same zrobiły zeza.

\- Jestem zajęty – wymamrotał. Próbował to powiedzieć takim tonem, jak mama, ale wyraźnie słabo mu to wyszło, bo Adamai prychnął i spytał – Czym?

Wyciągnął przy tym szyję tak, że omal nie zderzyli się czołami.

\- Rysunkami?

\- Mieliśmy dzisiaj rozwiązać zadanie z dwunastego rozdziału – przypomniał Yugo.

\- I co?

\- I ja już kończę.

Smok zgramolił się z blatu i zsunął na podłogę, zaczepiając krawędzią półprzejrzystego skrzydła o kilka kartek. Yugo schylił się, żeby je zebrać.  
\- Skoro skończyłeś, to nie masz nic do roboty?

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem, a ty nawet nie zacząłeś – na jednej z kartek widniała plama z błota, wyraźny odcisk smoczych łusek.

\- Nie zamierzam – powiedział Adamai – zobacz.

I rzucił na papiery mieniącą się kolorami, kroplowatego kształtu ogrynkę. Potoczyła się po blacie i zatrzymała na linijce.

\- Co ma ogrynka do twojej pracy domowej? I skąd ją masz?

\- Z warsztatu wujka Pyrakmona. Widziałem, jak ją robił. Fajna, co?

\- Adamai. Ukradłeś ogrynkę?

\- Sam by mi dał, gdybym poprosił.

\- To dlaczego nie poprosiłeś? - chciał wiedzieć Yugo, ale Adamai już chwycił błyskotkę i schował ją do przewieszonej przez ramię małej płóciennej torby – Co na to powie mama?

\- Nic nie powie, bo się nie dowie. A nawet gdyby, co by ją to obeszło?

\- Nie wolno kraść.

\- Wziąłem ją od wujka, a wujek to rodzina, więc to nie kradzież.

\- Wziąłeś bez pytania – podkreślił Yugo. Adamai przewrócił oczami. Znowu wskoczył na stolik, zaszeleścił kartkami i wykręcił się do tyłu, oparty na łokciu, żeby zajrzeć Yugo prosto w oczy i spytać – Lubisz matmę?

\- Hę?

\- Pytam – powtórzył smok, powoli i wyraźnie – czy lubisz matmę.

\- Zabłocisz mi wszystko – Yugo na próbę pociągnął koniuszek kartki wystający spod smoczego siedzenia, ale usłyszał trzeszczenie dartego papieru i puścił kartkę.

\- Nie lubisz – zawyrokował Adamai – Po co się nią męczysz? Żeby mama cię chwaliła?

\- Nie dla szkoły się uczymy, ale dla życia – rzekł z powagą Yugo, ale Adamai roześmiał się głośno.

\- Jakiego życia?

Yugo, który miał o tym bardzo mgliste pojęcie, wzruszył ramionami.

\- Robisz, co ci każą, i nawet nie pytasz, po co.

\- Ty robisz dokładnie na odwrót, i też się nie zastanawiasz, po co – odpalił Yugo.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nas tu nie potrzebują – podsumował Adamai i zeskoczył ze stolika. Część papierów, szeleszcząc, zsunęła się za nim, zgarnięta smoczym ogonem.

\- Wstydzą się ciebie tak samo, jak mnie.

\- Wcale się ciebie nie wstydzą – zaczął Yugo, ale Adamai fuknął, tupnął i trzasnął drzwiami, zostawiając go samego w szkolnym pokoju.

* * *

Yugo starł błotniste ślady ze swoich papierów (chusteczką do nosa), uporządkował je, starannie, dokładnie i powoli skończył zadane lekcje, a wreszcie ułożył wszystko w schludny stosik na stole. Potem spojrzał na zegar w kącie i jęknął w duchu. Do kolacji zostało jeszcze tyle czasu!

Przez chwilę miał wielką ochotę zostać xelorem i przepchnąć Wielki Zegar o tydzień naprzód, kiedy starszy, siwy osamoda, uczący braci matematyki i geografii, powinien już wrócić od rodziny. Gdyby tak już było przynajmniej pojutrze… lekcje alchemii z wujkiem zawsze były ciekawe, lubił je nawet Adamai, który stale coś tłukł.

Wizja brata potrącającego retortę, a potem, przy sprzątaniu, przerzucającego się kalamburami z asystentem wujka, poprawiła Yugo humor, przynajmniej trochę. Ale na razie miał przed sobą tylko ocean pustych chwil.

Zamknął szkolny pokój i ruszył korytarzem, bez konkretnego celu, ręce wciskając w kieszenie. Skinieniem głowy pozdrowił posąg półlegendarnego przodka, wielkiego feci Bellerofonta, patrzącego dumnie i chmurnie zza zakrętu. Za jego plecami, wymalowane na ścianie złotą farbą, widniało drzewo genealogiczne, które Yugo znał na wyrywki – powstało na zamówienie Pentezylei, wnuczki Hiperiona, który wzbogacił rodzinę poszukiwaniem skarbów zaraz po Powodzi (o tym mówiło się w domu półszeptem – fortuna Promachidów była stara jak samo miasto) i jako najbardziej obrotny, choć najmłodszy z synów starego Pallasa objął po nim urząd głowy rodu.

Kroki Yugo tłumił miękki dywan. O tej porze dnia służba skończyła już porządki, a dorośli nie wrócili jeszcze od swoich zajęć – w domu panowała starannie odkurzona cisza.

Wyminął drzwi sali balowej, tak olbrzymie, że nie widział ich górnej krawędzi nawet, kiedy zadarł głowę, i stanął u stóp schodów na piętro, gdzie mieściły się sypialnie. Trochę dalej, za otwartymi drzwiami majaczyły schody na dół, do oficyny, i zalatywał stamtąd kuszący zapach. Yugo uwielbiał jabłecznik. Zdał sobie sprawę, że się oblizuje i, chociaż nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć, zrobiło mu się gorąco. Potarł kark. Wcale nie był głodny!

Obejrzał się przez ramię, zanim zszedł na dół, w ślad za aromatem ciasta.

* * *

Korytarzyk oficyny był widny. Okienka pod sufitem przepuszczały mnóstwo różowawego już słonecznego światła, choć prawdę mówiąc Yugo nawet w ciemności trafiłby do kuchni, pachnącej ciastem i rozbrzęczanej naczyniami zza sadidańskiej zasłonki z paciorków.

Któraś z dziewcząt, chyba Thea, śmiała się głośno i serdecznie. Yugo odgarnął drewniane koraliki.

Thea, okręcona wielkim brązowym fartuchem, łapała oddech, trzymając się oburącz krawędzi zlewu, podczas gdy Ella, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, wycierała talerz. Odłożyła go na stos. Strzepnęła ściereczkę. Thea wyprostowała się, spojrzała przyjaciółce w oczy i obie wybuchnęły chichotem.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, trzpiotki – z głębi kuchni wyszła Anżelika, otrzepując ręce – mniej wam będzie wesoło, jak mi coś potłuczecie.

Podniosła talerz do światła, przechyliła kilka razy i zacmokała, a zielonowłose nabrały tylko powietrza i dostały kolejnego ataku śmiechu.

Sama Anżelika miała już włosy srebrzyste jak liście wierzby, splecione w warkocz i owinięte wokół głowy, i stale przyprószone mąką. Przybyła z Sadidy dawno, zanim Yugo i Adamai się urodzili, a później, kiedy się okazało, że młodsze od niej bontarianki nie potrafią nadążyć za smoczątkiem, została ich piastunką. Wróciła do kuchni, kiedy Adamai nabrał rozumu i uspokoił się trochę.

I piekła najlepszy jabłecznik.

Yugo przyglądał jej się, roześmianej i zarumienionej, dogadującej Thei i Elli w kuchni pełnej światła chylącego się ku zachodowi słońca – i miał straszną ochotę podejść bliżej, a jednocześnie czuł, że powinien wyjść. Ale z korytarza dmuchnęło mu w plecy zimne powietrze, chłopiec drgnął i trącił zasłonkę, która zaklekotała.

\- Panicz Yugo! - zawołała Ella. Anżelika obejrzała się przez ramię.

\- O, chodź tutaj, kochany. Co tak stoisz na progu?

Więc Yugo wszedł, rozcierając kark i czując, że się rumieni.

\- Prawie już do nas nie zachodzicie – wyrzuciła mu łagodnie kucharka.

\- A Adamai? - wtrąciła Thea – Był tu dzisiaj.

\- Wpadł i wypadł, jak po ogień.

Yugo przysiadł na brzeżku podsuniętego mu krzesła, przy wyszorowanym do szarości stole, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na świeży jabłecznik niemal pod nosem. Ciasto pachniało obłędnie, jabłkami, przyprawami i dojrzałą, kolorową jesienią.

\- Nie chciał nawet zaczekać na ciasto. Nigello, podaj mi, proszę, widelczyki. I umyj ręce! Althea, nie zostawiaj ścierek w zlewie. Ja zaparzę herbaty, nie, Yugo, siedź. Nie jestem jeszcze taka stara, żebym nie mogła unieść czajnika. Bardzo was męczą tymi książkami?

\- Nie – powiedział Yugo, który w ogóle nie czuł się zmęczony. Wziął od Thei kubki i talerzyki, żeby je rozstawić na stole, kiedy młoda sadidanka mocowała się z zasupłanym paskiem fartucha. Ella, wycierając ręce w rąbek swojego, okrążała stół, wpatrzona pilnie w etykiety stojącej pośrodku baterii ceramicznych słoiczków. Jeden z nich nie miał pokrywki, a zamiast suszonych ziół wypełniał go bukiet świeżych kwiatów.

\- Nigello, gdzie postawiłaś-? A, dziękuję – Anżelika ceremonialnym ruchem nabrała jedną, dwie, trzy łyżeczki herbaty ze słoiczka. Yugo wykręcił się na krześle żeby obserwować, jak starsza pani napełnia imbryk, odstawia żeliwny czajnik i starannie składa ściereczkę.

\- Adamai twierdzi, że nie macie wolnej chwili – powiedziała.

Yugo zaśmiał się cicho – Wolę to, niż snuć się bez sensu cały dzień.

\- Bardzo słusznie. Słyszycie, dziewczęta? - Thea i Ella wymieniły spojrzenia i jednocześnie przygryzły wargi. Yugo przysunął bliżej podstawkę z deszczułek, na której Anżelika ustawiła imbryk. Herbata pachniała prawie równie ładnie i jesiennie, jak ciasto.

\- No, to co tam porabiacie?

Kubek przyjemnie grzał ręce – Dzisiaj mieliśmy tylko zadane parę rzeczy z geometrii, bo Conrad musiał wyjechać.

Sadidanki pokiwały głowami. Ella założyła za ucho pasmo grzywki, które przysłoniło jej oczy.

\- Ale jak tylko wróci, pokaże nam, jak działa astrolabium – dodał Yugo.

\- Takie marynarskie? - Thea nachyliła się do niego. Pasjami lubiła wszystko, co miało związek z morzem.

Yugo przytaknął.

\- Jejku!

\- Bez sensu, jak dla mnie – Ella upiła herbaty i dodała – No, bo przecież nie będziecie pływali po morzu, nie? Po co wam to?

\- Adamai mówi to samo – przyznał Yugo.

\- Nie ma racji – powiedziała stanowczo Anżelika, stawiając swój kubek na blacie.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się przyda w życiu. Mnie też się nie chciało uczyć gotować, jak byłam w waszym wieku, a teraz?

\- Ale ty wyszłaś wtedy za mąż – mruknęła Ella. Thea spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

\- Kiedy macie szansę się czegoś nauczyć, trzeba spróbować – podsumowała kucharka. Przez chwilę w milczeniu pili pachnącą dymem herbatę, a potem Yugo zapytał – Kiedy Adamai tu był?

\- Niedawno. Może godzinę temu. Ale naprawdę strasznie się spieszył – powiedziała Thea, a Anżelika dodała – Przyniósł tylko kwiaty i już go nie było.

\- Pierwszy raz to zrobił, swoją drogą – dodała Thea, muskając płatek końcem palca. Yugo coś ścisnęło się w dołku – Stało mu się coś?

\- Chyba nie…

\- Po prostu chciał dostać keks – Ella odsunęła od siebie kubek – i tyle.

\- Przecież dostałby i tak. I mógł zaczekać na jabłecznik, zamiast tego zeschłego keksu, ale był w płaszczu -

Nagle Yugo wiedział dokładnie, z całkowitą, niewzruszoną pewnością, gdzie jest jego brat. Odsunął talerzyk.

\- Yugo?

\- Bardzo dziękuję, ale muszę biec!

* * *

Pędził uliczkami Bonty, przyciskając czapkę do głowy. Co jeśli Adamai wybrał inny zaap? Albo schował się w ładowni jakiegoś statku? Było jasne, co smok zrobił, ale samą logiką nie dało się rozstrzygnąć, w jaki sposób. Choć ogrynka wskazywała na zaap… Yugo wpadł na kogoś, przeprosił, nie patrząc, kto to i pognał dalej. Wiedział dokąd. Kiedy zaczynał o tym myśleć, opadały go wątpliwości, ale kiedy przestawał, był pewny. Przebiegł przez jezdnię, omal nie wpadając pod racice gobbala. Rogatki. Zaap niedaleko. Yugo zmusił się do biegu, czując jakimś tajemniczym zmysłem, że portal się otwiera.

Bolały go kolana, w piersi miał jakąś dziwną pustkę. Nie zdążę! pomyślał. Nagle zza drzewa wyłoniła się błękitna tafla, obramowana kamiennym pierścieniem, a na tle błękitu sylwetka w czerni, z wystającym spod rąbka peleryny białym ogonem.

Yugo rzucił się naprzód. Zabrakło mu tchu, kiedy próbował zawołać, ale zdołał chwycić Adamaia za koniec ogona.


	3. Pod Pijanym Piwi

Gospoda Pod Pijanym Piwi gnieździ się w skalnej szczelinie, którą przebiega droga do Bonty, osłonięta od wichru gwiżdżącego wśród skał. Jest mało uczęszczana, choć to ostatnie ludzkie siedlisko, jakie mija wędrowiec idący z wiosek piekarzy do stojącego opodal zaapu – ale pieszych włóczęgów nie ma na tej drodze wielu. Podróżni wolą przeważnie drogę morską.

Może ma z tym coś wspólnego łańcuch górski, piętrzący się ponad gospodą i zaapem, szary jak popiół, i potrzaskany, jakby cisnął go tutaj rozwścieczony Ogrest. Nieliczne powykręcane sosny tulą się do skalnych ścian, a wąskie, kręte ścieżki prowadzą między górami, częściej w przepaść, niż na drugą stronę.

Elgin postukał ołówkiem w mapę. Gdyby tylko zdobyć jakieś informacje z ostatnich dwudziestu lat… Sięgnął na oślep po kubek z herbatą, ale trafił w jeden ze swoich zwojów, który potoczył się na podłogę.

\- Podobno szukasz drużyny – zwój wylądował na zarzuconym papierami stole, a eniripsa oparł się na łokciach, z zadartą głową lustrując przybysza. Sacrier. W mętnym, złotawym świetle lampy jego tatuaże przypominały raczej smugi cienia. Naderwane ucho, tors przecięty długą, białawą blizną. Uśmiechnięty jak ktoś, kto dokładnie wie, czego oczekuje od życia, i to właśnie dostaje, sacrier przysunął sobie krzesło, obrócił je oparciem w stronę stołu, a potem usiadł, przyglądając się eniripsie z zaciekawieniem. Elgin skinął mu przyjaźnie głową. Powinien się nadać.

\- Co to za robota?

Eniripsa sięgnął pod stół, przyciągnął stopą za pasek stojącą tam sakwę i wyłowił z niej inny pergamin, który rozłożył na swoich mapach. Wygładził go rękami. Sacrier przechylił głowę, zmrużył oczy, wyraźnie usiłując jakoś ugryźć nieznajome litery.

\- To smocze pismo – powiedział Elgin przyciszonym głosem, grając na ciekawości potencjalnego wspólnika, bo każdy, kto kiedykolwiek studiował, wiedział doskonale, że runy smoków odczytano jeszcze przed Powodzią – Fragment manuskryptu Silara.

Sacrier oparł się na stole, patrząc eniripsie prosto w oczy. Koniuszki uszu drżały mu lekko. A może to tylko światło?

\- Silar – ciagnął Elgin, - jest naszym głównym źródłem informacji o Braciach Smoków, Starszym Ludzie, który zamieszkiwał ten świat, zanim odkryli go sami bogowie. Wraz z bratem usiłował zgłębić ich mądrość-

\- Silar? A jego brat to Karibd?

\- Tak jest.

\- Szaleńcy, którzy ściągnęli nam na głowę shushu?

\- Dali nam także zaapy i kilka innych użytecznych drobiazgów – przyciął Elgin. Zaczął zwijać pergamin, niespiesznie, ale metodycznie.

\- Owszem, Karibd i Silar trafili w końcu do Shukrute, ale oni poszukiwali przede wszystkim sojuszników dla swojej zemsty i, zaślepieni nią, przeoczyli to, co naprawdę ważne. Pomyśl choćby o zaapach – eniripsa nachylił się nad stołem – Starszy Lud musiał rozumieć naturę przestrzeni w stopniu, jaki nam nawet się nie śni! Potrafili wykorzystać geometrię wszechświata! Jaka wiedza-

Sacrier zgrzytnął odsuwanym krzesłem.

\- Bracia wyczytali o ich istnieniu w księdze – powiedział Elgin, prostując się – Bardzo starej księdze, i mam powody sądzić, że po wielu perypetiach znalazła się tutaj.

Wyrwał ze stosu papierów rysunek, pionowy przekrój ponurego zamczyska i pchnął w stronę sacriera, który tylko rzucił na papier okiem. Znacznie dłużej wpatrywał się w twarz Elgina.

\- Beznadziejburg. To zamek w Beznadziejburgu. Chcesz obrabować zamek w Beznadziejburgu.

\- Chcę tylko zajrzeć do biblioteki.

Sacrier zachichotał – Do biblioteki zamku, z którego od dwunastu lat nikt nie wyszedł?

\- I dlatego przydałby mi się doświadczony poszukiwacz skarbów – uśmiechnął się eniripsa niewinnie.

Sacrier wyszczerzył zęby i powiedział – Przydałaby ci się wizyta w świątyni twojej bogini. Takiej, gdzie leczą chorych na głowę.

A potem wstał i odszedł w stronę szynkwasu, żeby skinąć na karczmarkę. Elgin oparł podbródek na splecionych dłoniach, przyglądając się, jak ecaflipka, którą dwadzieścia kilo temu może ośmieliłby się nazwać kicią, nalewa piwo do kufla.

Westchnął cicho. W tej okolicy niełatwo było o fachową pomoc, a jemu powoli kończyły się pieniądze.

Duża sala gospody, przytulnie niedoświetlona, była niemal pusta, tylko w kącie, przy małej lampce, dwóch ecaflipów usiłowało ograć w karty świecącego łysiną enutrofa. Elgin wątpił, czy da się skaptować staruszka, który z miną niewiniątka obierał do czysta tamtych dwóch. Ecaflipowie odmówili już wczoraj.

Wziął ze stołu kubek, zimny jak dwudniowy nieboszczyk. Uch. Sam też był cały sztywny, nawet skrzydła zatrzeszczały, kiedy wstawał zza stołu. Może poszukam kogoś u piekarzy, pomyślał, odstawiając kubek na koniec lady. Ziewnął i przeciągnął się, aż trzasnęły stawy. Ostatecznie mógłbym sam się tam wybrać, bez eskorty. Zamek na pewno opustoszał z jakiejś zupełnie prozaicznej przyczyny. Wystarczy mieć oczy szeroko otwarte.

Nie chciał jeszcze iść spać, ale nie czuł się też zupełnie rozbudzony. Świeże powietrze powinno pomóc.

* * *

Powietrze przed gospodą bez wątpienia było świeże, a nawet zmrożone. Elgin zapiął kurtkę, ręce wcisnął w kieszenie i pomaszerował żwawym spacerkiem w stronę zaapu. Sylwetka zamku powinna jeszcze być widoczna na tle nieba, choć zdecydowanie było już za ciemno, żeby odczytać drogowskaz („Beznadziejburg") na którym ktoś dowcipny dopisał „Nie chodź do zamku… argh!". Niebo przybrało ładny odcień granatu.

\- Uch, ty mazgaju! - powiedział krzak koło zaapu, a potem zaszeleścił gwałtownie. Eniripsa nadstawił uszu. Od zawsze interesowały go niezbadane zjawiska.

\- Myślisz tylko o sobie – oskarżył go krzak. - Nie, ty wcale nie myślisz. Mamusia za ciebie myśli.

Drugi głos, cieńszy i jakby młodszy, a na pewno zasmarkany, odparł z godnością – Ukradłeś ogrynkę i zwiałeś z domu, oto twoja samodzielność.

\- Przynajmniej coś zrobiłem.

\- Coś zrobiłeś. Jasne. Czy to coś nie mogło być mniej głupie? Co chciałeś robić dalej? Żeby jeszcze bardziej dokuczyć mamie?

Elgin wolno, ostrożnie obszedł dookoła krzak, który fuknął głośno.

\- Jasne, chrońmy jej uczucia. Wie, że ma w domu mnie, po co jej jeszcze dzieciak, który otwiera rękami zaapy?

Gałęzie zaszeleściły, jakby nagle szarpnięte, a krzak kontynuował, piskliwie parodiując drugi – Ojojojoj, co to jest, nie wiem, ale jak mamusia zobaczy, to będzie niezadowolona!

W półmroku zamajaczyła blada sylwetka, przysłonięta częściowo czymś czarnym, pewnie peleryną. Przypominała z grubsza, choć niedokładnie, krępe dziecko, w każdym razie była człekokształtna i podpierała się pod boki.

\- Chcesz do niej wracać? - spytała, podkreślając słowa ruchem głowy – Możesz sobie zrobić zaap, proszę bardzo.

Pani, pomyślał Elgin, jeśli to to, co myślę, ułożę dla ciebie co najmniej sonet. Odchrząknął.

Księżycowy chłopak aż podskoczył i opadł na czworaki, patrząc na eniripsę spode łba. Oczy miał wielkie, okrągłe i czarne jak przepastne studnie, głęboko osadzone nad wydłużonym pyskiem.

\- Przybywam w pokoju – oznajmił Elgin, wznosząc ręce otwartymi dłońmi do smoka. Smoczątka właściwie. Sądząc z tego, co wyczytał w starych zapiskach, miało najwyżej piętnaście lat.

\- Coś ty za jeden? - syknęło. Za jego plecami zaszeleścił tarmoszony krzak.

\- Elgin Ravenwood, eniripsa – przedstawił się, podbijając lekko rondo kapelusza, żeby smok zobaczył jego twarz – A wy?

Smok przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie (czyżby miał wzrok czulszy od ludzkiego?), ale tymczasem krzak rozszumiał się, jak miotany sztormem.

\- Uspokój się, Yugo – rzucił smok.

\- Nie mogę się wyplątać – jęknął jego towarzysz. W kłębie czarnych liści i gałęzi Elgin z trudem odróżnił zarysy chłopca, chyba w czapce.

Królowo słów, dwa sonety.

Smok westchnął teatralnie, skinął Elginowi, okręcił się na pięcie i przystąpił do wyplątywania Yugo. Eniripsa, chociaż ręce mu się trzęsły, skoczył na pomoc.

Przypomniał mu się poemat, na który natrafił w bibliotece jednego z bontariańskich uczonych, i zacytował go, linijkę o uciekaniu na wolność i szybowaniu w powietrzu. Smok fuknął. Gałązka trzasnęła.

\- Nie lubisz poezji? - zapytał Elgin.

\- To była poezja?

\- Źle to wymówiłem? Uczyłem się waszego języka z książek, gdybyś mógł-

\- Naszego języka?

Smok zmrużył oczy, a eniripsa pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem – Tylko pisanego, naturalnie -

\- Smoki mają własny język?

\- Nie wszystkie, ale eliatropowe smo- urwał. Czarne studnie wpatrywały się w niego z napięciem.

\- Nie jesteś... eliatropowym smokiem?

Smok wzruszył ramionami – Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. Wstawaj, Yugo – chwycił chłopca za rękę i jednym ruchem wywlókł z krzaków, aż Yugo krzyknął.

\- Rozmawialiście o portalach – przypomniał Elgin.

\- Zaapach?

Przytaknął. Drugi chłopiec głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- On ich nie lubi – wyjaśnił smok z przekąsem, a Yugo kichnął.

\- Może pomówimy o tym gdzieś, gdzie dają gorącą herbatę? - zaproponował Elgin.

* * *

Yugo miewał już do czynienia z eniripsami. Doskonale wiedział, że eniripsy mówią cicho, używają długich słów, siedzą prosto, z rękami na podołku i ubierają się w powłóczyste szaty i sandałki z rzemyków.

\- Właśnie! - zawołał Ravenwood, strzelając palcami w powietrzu nad głową Adamaia. Yugo przytrzymał się krawędzi krzesełka, nie spuszczając wzroku z brata, który zamiast zionąć ogniem, wyszczerzył zęby w krzywym uśmiechu. Eniripsa strzepnął skrzydłami, niemal kładąc się na stole, żeby puknąć palcem w jakiś punkt na rozłożonej tam mapie.

\- Wiedziałem, że smoki są bystre – rzucił, zerkając na Adamaia z błyskiem dzikiej radości w oku, co nie spodobało się Yugo.

Eniripsa w skórzanej kurtce i buciorach, z różdżką zatkniętą za otok kapelusza. Słomkowego kapelusza. Yugo nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat ten szczegół budzi jego nieufność, ale zmierzył wzrokiem nakrycie głowy, wiszące na oparciu krzesła Ravenwooda.

\- To tutaj, tak? - zapytał Adamai, zezując na mapę, i dodał, nie czekając, aż eniripsa przytaknie – Wchodzę w to. Kiedy wyruszamy?

\- Co?

\- Prymus Yugo nie słuchał – zaszczebiotał smok.

\- W skrócie chodzi o to, Yugo – wtrącił się eniripsa, siadając na krześle – że skoro wy chcecie wrócić do domu-

\- Do Bonty – zaczął Yugo, ale Adamai zdzielił go w bok.

\- a ja badam eliatropów z ich smokami, skąd się wzięli, dokąd odeszli i tak dalej – ciągnął Ravenwood, - to mamy wspólny cel, a droga do niego wiedzie tędy.

Puknął w mapę.

\- Przed laty zamek w Beznadziejburgu słynął ze wspaniałej biblioteki. Podobno – eniripsa przyjrzał się Yugo z powagą znad splecionych rąk – znajdzie się tam oryginalny egzemplarz księgi Karibda i Silara, z ich notatkami.

\- Wynalazców zaapów?

Światełko zamigotało głęboko w oczach eniripsy – Karibd i Silar nie wynaleźli zasady działania zaapów, Yugo. Wyczytali o niej w książce.

\- Dobrze, ale ja jej nie znam – ręka chłopca sama powędrowała do karku – jeżeli to cię interesuje-

\- Interesują mnie po pierwsze twoi ludzie.

\- Jestem z Bonty – zaczął chłopiec, ale przerwał mu Adamai – Ludzie, którzy potrafią otwierać zaapy w powietrzu, tak?

\- Tak. Eliatropowie, Bracia Smoków, Starszy Lud.

\- Nie przypuszczam, żebym do nich należał – wymamrotał Yugo do zasłanego papierami stołu.

\- Ja przypuszczam – powiedział Adamai z przekonaniem – W końcu masz brata-smoka, nie?

Yugo roześmiał się niezręcznie. Na szczęście Adamai dodał - Mamy jakiś plan?

\- Mmm… - Ravenwood wykopał spod stosu papierzysk dużą kartkę i wygładził ją na stole. Rysunek przedstawiał pionowy przekrój zamczyska o strzelistych wieżyczkach, stojącego na zrytej korytarzami skale.

\- Wejdziemy od dołu-

\- Dlaczego? - wyrwało się Yugo. Eniripsa odwrócił się do niego, a chłopiec spuścił głowę, zaciskając dłonie na krawędziach krzesła.

\- Dobre pytanie. Widzisz, droga górą, przez miasteczko, jest prawdopodobnie zablokowana albo niebezpieczna, od kilkunastu lat nikt tamtędy nie wyszedł -

\- Nie wyszedł? Co tam jest?

Eniripsa wzruszył ramionami i skrzydłami równocześnie.

\- Kto wie. Skoro nikt nie wyszedł, możemy tylko zgadywać. Miejscowi twierdzą, że to gniazdo ghuli, porywających dzieci i tak dalej, ale to typowa historyjka, jaka wyrasta wokół opuszczonych zamków. Osobiście stawiałbym na szkodę górniczą, bo te góry zamieszkiwali kiedyś enutrofowie. Wynieśli się, kiedy złoża się wyczerpały. Nie ma się czego bać, byle iść ostrożnie i patrzeć pod nogi.

\- No, Yugo, nie bądź babą – dorzucił Adamai.

\- Ale… - eniripsa spojrzał na Yugo, podpierając podbródek dłonią, i przytaknięciem dał znać, że odpowie na pytanie – ale chcesz tę książkę po prostu zabrać?

\- Pewnie, czemu nie?

\- A jeśli tam ktoś jednak mieszka? I to jego książka?

\- Jeśli ktoś tam mieszka i zależy mu na księdze – wyjaśnił Ravenwood, - to poproszę, żeby mi pozwolił ją przepisać. Tylko, że to trochę potrwa, ostrzegam.

\- Widzisz, Yugo? - Adamai trącił go w bok, w to samo miejsce, co przed chwilą – To nie kradzież. To przygoda!


	4. Zamek w Beznadziejburgu

Yugo naciągnął czapkę prawie na kark, ale jej krawędź wyśliznęła mu się z palców, podjechała do góry i podmuch zimna uderzył go w ucho.

\- Może jednak wrócimy? - spytał z nadzieją, ale Ravenwood i Adamai wpatrywali się w kratę, jakby chcieli ją otworzyć siłą woli. Albo po prostu brakowało im światła.

Dla rozgrzewki Yugo zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem, pięć kroków od jednej ściany rozpadliny do drugiej. Suchy pył chrzęścił mu pod stopami. Wolał mu się za bardzo nie przyglądać, choć w cieniu zamczyska, zimnym jak woda, i tak niewiele widział. Chropowata, czarna ściana górowała nad nimi. Było w niej kilka otworów, a wszystkie ziały tym samym zaduchem, tak przynajmniej wydawało się Yugo, bo tamci dwaj jakby tego nie zauważali. A jedyny otwór w zasięgu rąk zastawiała gruba krata, pokryta grubą warstwą brudu, ale bez śladu rdzy.

Zgrzytnął metal. Eniripsa syknął i mruknął pod nosem parę słów, które w domu nie uszłyby mu płazem.

\- Tak nic nie zdziałasz – powiedział Adamai, a Yugo już ruszył ku drugiemu końcowi skalnej szczeliny, w stronę gospody, kiedy smok odepchnął Ravenwooda na bok.

Gestem kazał mu się wycofać, pelerynę zarzucił na plecy, rozciągnął palce. Yugo, nauczony doświadczeniem, pociągnął eniripsę parę kroków w tył.

Chmura pomarańczowego ognia buchnęła ze smoczego pyska i rozpłaszczyła się na kracie, hucząc jak piec alchemiczny.

Yugo spojrzał tęsknie przez ramię, na poszarpane, zjeżone szare skały, kryjące drogę do domu, ale Adamai kaszlnął, splunął i zawołał, ciut ochryple – Zaraz można wejść!

Ravenwood gwizdnął przez zęby (czego eniripsy przecież nie robią).

\- Zapalisz latarnię, Adamai? - zapytał, zsuwając sakwę z pleców na ziemię.

* * *

Zapalił, nawet niewiele burcząc, ale nawet w wąskim tunelu latarnia dawała tylko tyle światła, żeby każdy występ w murze mógł rzucać drżący cień, jakby się poruszał na wietrze. Nieregularne plamy przepływały po głowie Adamaia i spadały pod nogi Yugo, który wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby przydepnięty cień krzyknął.

Ich kroki dźwięczały echem wśród nieregularnych ścian. Chłopiec miał dojmujące przeczucie, że ktoś (albo coś) widzi i słyszy, jak wchodzą do jego domu, i że pozwala im na to. Zerknął w górę, ale pod sklepieniem zalegały tylko kłęby nieruchomej ciemności.

Adamai wrzasnął.

Yugo uskoczył w tył. Dłonie zapiekły, błękitne światło rozbryznęło się na ścianie.

\- Nic mi nie jest! - zawołał smok.

Yugo, łapiąc oddech, przyglądał się, jak Adamai wstaje, oparty jedną łapą o ścianę, drugą masując kostkę.

\- Głupie wystające kamulce – burmotał pod nosem.

Ravenwood, z latarnią w ręku, patrzył na ścianę, a właściwie na lśniący krąg błękitu, który był do niej przylepiony. Nie odrywając od niego oczu, zapuścił rękę w kieszeń kurtki, wyciągnął jakiś papierek, zmiął go w kulkę i wrzucił. Papierowa kulka spadła Adamaiowi na nos.

\- Eej!

Portal rozpłynął się w ciemności. Eniripsa odwrócił się do Yugo, rozkołysując latarnię.

\- To prawdziwy portal.

Yugo cofnął się na zimną ścianę.

\- Ty faktycznie jesteś eliatropem!

\- Wątpiłeś? - Adamai stanął obok brata, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Prawdziwym eliatropem!

Zachwyty eniripsy zadzwoniły echem w korytarzu i w uszach Yugo, któremu ostrzeżenie zamarło w gardle. W ciszy pomiędzy nimi usłyszał (był tego pewien!) człapanie.

\- Nikt z żyjących nie widział prawdziwego eliatropa!

Nad ramieniem eniripsy błysnęły dwa księżyce. Yugo z wrzaskiem odskoczył – i trafił barkiem w ścianę.

\- Jesteśmy zajęci! - Ravenwood z półobrotu walnął latarnią w to, co stało za nim. Latarnia zgasła.

Yugo jęknął.

\- Adamai?

\- Co ja jestem, krzesiwo? - fuknął smok, ale wziął latarnię od eniripsy, wypluł do niej mały płomyk i oddał zapaloną. Ravenwood przykucnął, trzymając światło wysoko nad swoją ofiarą, a Adamai, stojąc na palcach, patrzył mu przez ramię. Yugo widział tylko mętny zarys niewiadomoczego.

\- Ogłuszony – mruknął eniripsa. - Zaraz się-

Nie wiadomo co zerwało się na nogi, wyjąc żałośnie. Zamachnęło się łapą, a Adamai szarpnięciem wyrwał Ravenwooda z jego zasięgu.

* * *

Zatrzymali się, zdyszani, ładnych parę pięter wyżej, sądząc po okienkach strzelniczych, przez które sączyło się blade światło księżyca.

\- Gdzie… jesteśmy?

\- Co to było? - stęknął Adamai.

Ravenwood zaśmiał się, a może tylko nabrał powietrza z drżącym świstem – Ghul. Trzeba być cicho.

Adamai wyprężył się na baczność i zasalutował eniripsie, a potem ruszyli, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok, przed siebie, znacznie porządniej wyglądającym i suchszym korytarzem o ścianach z kamiennych bloków. Yugo miał nadzieję, że prowadził w stronę wyjścia.

\- Rozgałęzienie – syknął smok.

Ravenwood uniósł latarnię i poświecił w korytarz po prawej, potem w ten po lewej. - Na oko oba prowadzą pod górę.

Na oko? pomyślał Yugo z niedowierzaniem, ale nie miał wyboru, jak tylko iść za eniripsą. Z obu wyjść tak samo ciągnęło zimnem, ale Ravenwood wybrał jedno, i tyle. Wspięli się po kilku zabiegach kamiennych stopni, minęli zwieńczone łukiem odrzwia i przeszli przez kolejne.

Ravenwood zaklął siarczyście.

Stali na progu sklepionej sali wypełnionej ciasno tłumem ghuli. Wszystkie jednocześnie zrobiły zwrot i wbiły w trzech podróżnych księżycowe spojrzenia.

* * *

Yugo ostatni dopadł drzwi. Tamci zaczęli już pchać ich ciężkie skrzydła, kiedy przebiegł pod ich ramionami, potknął się i wylądował jak długi na deskach. Zgrzytnął przeraźliwie jakiś mebel, przesuwany na barykadę.

\- Szkoda górnicza – parsknął Adamai. Yugo, łapiąc oddech, sprawdził, czy ma na głowie czapkę. Potem wstał. Trochę bolały go płuca.

Znaleźli się w sali o wysokich, wąskich oknach wychodzących na poszarpany łańcuch górski. Za czasów świetności zamku była pewnie dość elegancka, ale teraz ze ścian zwisały strzępy zapleśniałych szmat, lodowato szare w świetle poranka, a podłogę wyścielał spilśniony kurz. Komoda, którą Adamai, straszliwie zgrzytającą, pchał do drzwi, ziała pustym miejscem po szufladzie.

\- Pomożecie, czy nie? - warknął smok, a Yugo natychmiast podbiegł, żeby do niego dołączyć.

Ravenwood tymczasem krążył po sali.

\- Nie ma wyjścia! - krzyknął na niego Adamai. Coś uderzyło w drzwi z drugiej strony, a Yugo nawet się nie wystraszył, tylko mocniej naparł na komodę.

Eniripsa zerwał szarego upiora gobelinu ze ściany naprzeciwko, odsłaniając mniejsze drzwi, do których przyłożył ucho. Uniósł rękę, otwartą dłonią do chłopców.

\- Cicho!

\- Sam się cicho – fuknął Adamai. Z drugiej strony ghule tłukły się z takim impetem, że Yugo stracił równowagę i padł na klepki.

Ravenwood pchnął swoje drzwi, wetknął w nie głowę, wycofał się i skinął braciom głową. Komoda zatrzeszczała.

\- Leć – rzucił Adamai, więc Yugo rzucił się do wyjścia, aż zabrakło mu tchu. Ale eniripsa chwycił go na progu i wciągnął w korytarzyk.

\- Adamai – jęknął chłopiec przez ściśnięte gardło.

Komoda pękła w drzazgi. Smok wystrzelił jak z katapulty, z czarną falą ghuli liżącą mu pięty. Bluznął przez ramię ogniem, przeskoczył przez próg, nie zatrzymując się, chwycił Yugo za rękę.

Biegli.

* * *

\- Tutaj! - Ravenwood pociągnął ich na bok.

\- Ślepa uliczka!

Adamai wychylił się z okna – Fosa sucha.

Serce tłukło się w piersi Yugo, jakby chciało z niej wyskoczyć.

Odbiegając od okna, smok trącił ogonem jakiś postument i zrzucił wazon. Eniripsa chwycił go w ostatniej chwili.

\- Pandaluzyjski – powiedział, obracając wazon w rękach – dynastia-

Przerwał mu jęk ghuli. Kanciasta czarna głowa wsunęła się przez drzwi i ghul padł na podłogę w brzęku porcelany.

\- Współczesna podróbka – Ravenwood otrzepał ręce. Ghule tłoczyły się w wejściu, depcząc powalonego towarzysza, klinując się nawzajem i jęcząc żałośnie.

\- Wiesz, Yugo – rzucił eniripsa swobodnie – przydałby nam się teraz portal.

\- Adamai może nas wynieść przez okno.

Ale smok potrząsnął głową – Nie naraz.

\- Nie wiem, jak je otwierać!

\- Wymyśl coś.

Leżący ghul zawył, a Yugo przełknął ślinę. W drzwiach tłoczyło się o wiele więcej miamlących wargami głów, niż by się należało… nie, to po prostu ghule z tyłu wdrapywały się po plecach tych z przodu. Jeden przegramolił się po głowach innych i spadł na podłogę jak stonoga ze ściany.

Ręce Yugo same zapłonęły błękitnym ogniem…

i po chwili on, smok i eniripsa leżeli na kamiennej podłodze. Yugo ze świstem nabrał powietrza.

\- Juhu! - wrzasnął Adamai, aż ze sklepienia sypnął się na nich pył. Ravenwood z jękiem przekręcił się na bok.

A potem zaczłapały bose stopy i kolejna gromada ghuli zagrodziła korytarz.

* * *

\- Odczep się, robalu – Adamai z całej siły nastąpił na ghulową stopę, ale nic nie osiągnął. Wlokła ich i popychała jak korki w strumieniu gęsta masa ghuli, czarna i przetykana pstrokatymi szmatami, zasłaniająca ściany. Tylko po sufitach Yugo zorientował się, że wyszli z lochów. Nie daliby rady nawet się wywrócić, choć Ravenwood wyglądał, jakby był tego bliski, blady jak ghulowe oczy, z zielonkawym odcieniem.

I nagle fala ghuli zatrzymała się, jakby uderzyła w nabrzeże, i wyrzuciła trzech rozbitków na kamienną posadzkę, obijając im kolana i łokcie.

\- No, cóż tam znowu? - głos kobiety był słodki i lepki jak lukrecja. Yugo, przełykając stęknięcie, zadarł głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

Otoczona wianuszkiem ghuli, z których każdy odmierzonymi ruchami przesuwał grzebień po jednym paśmie długich, lnianoblond włosów, spoczywała na kozetce, wsparta poduszkami z czerwonego pluszu. Przez kontrast z kurzem wydawały się Yugo nieznośnie jaskrawe. Sama pani ubrana była w nieco ciemniejszą… głupio mu było nazwać to „suknią", bo na ten strój zużyto chyba chyba mniej tkaniny, niż na jego czapkę.

Czerwień ubrania podkreślała świetliście bladą cerę damy i znaczące ją czarne pręgi, które otaczały szczupłe ramiona jak bransolety, a oczy w sposób, który Yugo skojarzył się z mruczkiem ciotki Ergane, zaraz po tym, jak mały potwór porwał mu na strzępy atlas nieba.

Przypatrywała im się oczami bez tęczówek, wyraźnie znudzona.

\- Masz swoją szkodę górniczą – warknął Adamai. Kobieta ziewnęła, przysłaniając usta grzbietem wąskiej dłoni. Yugo zauważył na jej palcu fioletowy błysk pierścionka.

\- Doprawdy, intruzi? - powiedziała obojętnie – Byłam pewna, że już zrezygnowaliście.

Ravenwood odchrząknął.

\- Piękna pani – zaczął. Adamai parsknął, a potem fuknął, kopnięty w kostkę.

\- Przybyliśmy z daleka – ciągnął eniripsa w natchnieniu – zasłyszawszy o twojej nieziemskiej urodzie -

Zanim Adamai zdążył się odezwać, Yugo ścisnął go za rękę.

\- nie wierzyłem plotkom, - ciągnął eniripsa – i widzę, że słusznie w nie wątpiłem, bo nie oddają ci sprawiedliwości, o piękna i pełna łask władczyni Beznadziejburga!

Zrobił pauzę dla efektu, ale pani zamku roześmiała się cienko i zgrzytliwie, a Ravenwood stał, patrząc na nią przez chwilę, zanim opuścił teatralnie wyciągnięte ramię.

Wreszcie dama otarła przecięty czarną smugą policzek, podciągnęła się na oparciu leżanki i powiedziała – Urocze. Ciebie może zatrzymam na dłużej.

Kamień pierścionka błyskał w takt jej słów. Wcale nie ruszała dłonią. Ale zaraz… skinęła na ghule, a pierścionek błysnął, a przecież nie mógł złapać światła z okna, bo słońce właśnie znikło za chmurami…

Zimne łapy chwyciły Yugo za ramiona. Inny ghul już wlókł Adamaia kroczek po kroczku przed tron, niewrażliwy na kopanie po łydkach i słowa, których smok na pewno nie nauczył się w domu.

\- Piękna pani, nie pragniemy niczego – monologował Ravenwood, coraz szybciej i bardziej gorączkowo, ale wijący się w ramionach ghuli, które przyciskały go do posadzki, Adamai klęczał już przed damą. Niedbałym gestem wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę z pierścionkiem.

Teraz Yugo zauważył, że fioletowy blask wydobywa się z otwartych w sardonicznym śmiechu ust wyrzeźbionej na pierścieniu twarzy – i że dla tego zmysłu, który zwykle postrzegał świat jako błękitny i świetlisty, pierścień jest jak uwity z gęstego czarnego dymu.

Adamai zawył.

Yugo czuł, że cokolwiek się stanie, nie wolno dopuścić, żeby czarny dym dotknął jego brata. „Widział" jego pasma oplatające ramiona i nogi pani, przysłaniające błękitne światło, które przeświecało między nimi. Cokolwiek się stanie, musiał coś zrobić.

Zabrać go stamtąd.

Skupił się, jak mógł najmocniej, na miejscu, w którym smok szarpał się i kłapał zębami.

\- Co to ma znaczyć! - krzyknęła pani, kiedy błękitny krąg otoczył Adamaia, a kiedy się zamknął, krzyknęła. Dwaj ghule wisieli, oszołomieni, na oparciu leżanki, a mały smok, furcząc skrzydełkami, drapał, gryzł i bił, z furią atakując kobietę.

\- Aa! Do mnie! Pomocy! Aaa! Moje włosy!

Włosy oplotły się wokół niej i gromadki zdezorientowanych ghuli z grzebieniami. Niektóre próbowały dalej je czesać, inne kiwały się tylko na boki. Kilka dreptało w miejscu, usiłując dołączyć do swoich pobratymców.

\- Czuj duch, Yugo! - Ravenwood wyrwał zza otoku kapelusza swoją różdżkę - Plecami do mnie i nie daj się zaskoczyć!

Ale Yugo pomyślał tylko o Adamaiu i w mgnieniu portalu już przy nim był, bez trudu łapiąc równowagę, przebiegł po oparciu kozetki, chwycił (lodowatą!) rękę pani i zerwał jej pierścień z palca.

Straszliwe wycie omal nie rozsadziło mu głowy. Yugo stoczył się po poduszkach, trafił łokciem w twardą posadzkę i przez moment widział tylko ciemność w kolorowe cętki.

Kanciasty i zimny pierścień kłuł wnętrze zaciśniętej dłoni, dzikie wycie usiłowało rozerwać palce, ale Yugo trzymał z całej siły.


	5. Dokąd teraz?

Adamai w jednej chwili mocował się ze wściekłym babskiem, w następnej klęczał skulony na podłodze, bezskutecznie zatykając uszy. Ki shushu? myśl zaplątała się w rozsadzające bębenki wycie i uciekła mu w pięty.

Wycie urwało się nagle.

Smok odczekał chwilę, dla pewności, zanim otworzył oczy, odsunął ręce od uszu i rozejrzał się po sali, wypełnionej sporym tłumkiem ludzi. Dość normalnych, choć bladych jak duchy i ubranych w szmaty, i patrzących po sobie z minami gobbali. Yugo chyba nie…

\- Yugo! - wrzasnął smok, wystrzelając w górę mimo bólu w obitym skrzydle. - Yugo!

Wypatrzył go w centrum małej, okrągłej dziury w tłumie, zwiniętego ciasno i nieruchomego.

Niezgrabnie wylądował u boku brata.

\- Yugo! - Adamai przyłożył mu w plecy i chłopiec, nabrawszy powietrza, rozkaszlał się rozpaczliwie.

\- Elgin! - krzyknął smok.

\- Nic – wychrypiał Yugo – mi nie…

\- Jasne, pewnie, nic – Adamai podepchnął go w górę, pociągnął bliżej środka sali, gdzie było luźniej. Gdzie ten szurnięty eniripsa? Za plecami smoka jęknęły sprężyny leżanki.

Obejrzał się na dziewuchę.

Siedziała ze zwieszoną głową, z rękami na kolanach, a włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Były, jakimś cudem, normalnej długości, do pasa, nie jak liny w cyrkowym namiocie. Na rękach i nogach nie miała śladu czerni – ale nawet nie zmieniła kiecki. Nie zmyliłaby nikogo, a smoka szczególnie.

Adamai nabrał powietrza, żeby ją przysmażyć, ale Yugo nagle chwycił go za łokieć, aż płomień stanął smokowi w gardle.

\- Zobacz – powiedział chłopiec, otwierając dłoń. Pośrodku kręgu zaczerwienionych odcisków leżał pierścień tej wariatki, z wyszczerzoną gębą.

\- Ohydny – charknął Adamai. W gębie zamigotało fioletowe światełko i smok usłyszał – Ohydny? Kto to mówi, ty łuskowata kreaturo! Ty wstrętny relikcie sprzed Zegara! Ty-

\- Uff – Elgin przecisnął się przez tłum i strzepnął skrzydła – Nie wiem! Chyba wczoraj – zawołał przez ramię, wyciągając różdżkę w ich stronę – Ktoś wzywał?

\- Yugo- zaczął smok, ale chłopiec wpadł mu w słowo – Ta pani chyba potrzebuje pomocy.

Adamai zamrugał. Usiłując pozbierać szczękę z podłogi patrzył, jak eniripsa podchodzi do siedzącej na kozetce.

\- Hej – zagaił. Zza zasłony włosów błysnęło zielone oko.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Będziesz dalej świrować? - rzucił Adamai.

\- Nawet dzieci widzą, jaka z ciebie prostaczka! - zapiał piskliwy głosik, migając pierścieniem – Bez mojej pomocy-

Dziewczyna szarpnęła się w tył, i gdyby nie oparcie, poleciałaby na podłogę.

\- Jakie dzieci? - warknął smok. Elgin gwizdnął przez zęby. Machnął nad blondynką swoim pędzelkiem, zanim podbiegł do Yugo, żeby obejrzeć to fioletowe paskudztwo. Mało go nie dotknął nosem.

\- Autentyczny shushu. Cztery… nie, pięć żywiołów.

\- Żartujesz? - Adamai nigdy dotąd nie widział shushu naprawdę, tylko o nich słyszał.

\- Uhm – eniripsa wyjął z kieszeni ołówek, żeby szturchnąć pierścień, który zareagował migotaniem i oburzonym – oh! - jak starsza pani.

\- Skąd go masz?

\- To – odezwała się dziewczyna na leżance i urwała, kiedy wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na nią. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- To Cieniowładna. Mm. Moja zmora.

\- Niewdzięcznica – burknęła shushu – mogłabyś chociaż podziękować za to, że przez cały ten czas ani o dzień się nie postarzałaś!

* * *

Nazywała się Evangelyne, była cra z dziada pradziada i jej rodzina od pokoleń pozostawała w służbie królów Sadidy. Ona sama mieszkała tam jeszcze do bardzo niedawna. Naprawdę.

Ale parę tygodni temu jej najlepsza przyjaciółka postanowiła się wybrać do małej wioski o nazwie Emelka, i Evangelyne, mimo usilnych prób, nie zdołała jej tego wyperswadować. Jej przyjaciółka twierdziła, że sam Sadida każe jej wyruszyć w drogę, a czy zwyczajna cra może wiedzieć lepiej od bogów? Ostatecznie miała do wyboru puścić Ami samą (jak mogłaby potem spojrzeć w oczy jej ojcu?) albo spakować torbę.

Wyjechały o świcie i przed południem zdążyły się już zgubić, ale po paru dniach dotarły wreszcie do Emelki. Trafiły tam na oszalały z bólu Dąb, a także na pewnego idiotę i jego shushu, i dzięki sadidańskim talentom Ami z jednej strony, a dobrze wycelowanej strzale mrozu z drugiej, pomogły miejscowemu karczmarzowi ocalić mieszkańców przed obiema katastrofami. Straciły jednak wierzchowce – a ponieważ idiota zrównał z ziemią karczmę, jej właściciel postanowił, za radą przyjaciela, wybrać się do Sadidy, zarobić trochę pieniędzy na odbudowę.

I tak dziewczęta wyruszyły z powrotem pieszo, w towarzystwie przyjaznego karczmarza i jego znajomka – enutrofa. Idiota z shushu pociągnął za nimi, tak, że do Beznadziejburga trafili w piątkę.

* * *

\- Miasteczko – Adamai musiał nieźle nadstawiać uszu, żeby słyszeć tę cra – było już wtedy pełne ghuli, a panował nad nimi mój poprzednik – przełknęła ślinę – Ragnar. Później… kiedy już byłam…

Wzdrygnęła się.

\- O, był nam potrzebny jak tofu skafander do nurkowania – powiedziała Cieniowładna. Gdyby miała ramiona, pewnie by nimi wzruszyła – Nie kładź mnie na ziemi!  
Yugo zamarł z wyciągniętą ręką, ale cra westchnęła i dokończyła – Już go nie ma. Później…

\- Twoja psiapsiółka zostawiła cię ze mną. I czy tak nie było lepiej dla wszystkich?

Evangelyne podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. Adamai nie musiał patrzeć na Yugo, żeby wiedzieć, że jest cały czerwony, jak jabłuszko, zaskoczyło go za to, że braciszek okrył kolana dziewczyny własną bluzą.

\- Masz dobre serce – powiedziała, rumieniąc się lekko i opuszczając stopy na podłogę – Dzięki temu shushu nie potrafiła cię opanować.

\- Opanować? - Yugo zrobił wielkie oczy na leżący koło stopy cra pierścień, który zamigotał – Skąd wiesz, że nie potrafię? Może potrzebuję czasu?

Ręce chłopca schowały się w kieszeniach.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Yugo – sakwa Elgina z głuchym łoskotem uderzyła w posadzkę. Adamai aż się zdziwił, że w pełnej sali może być takie echo, zerknął przez ramię i nie zobaczył nikogo, tylko wielkie drzwi, których jedno skrzydło chwiało się na zawiasach. Cóż. Miejscowi mieli przecież swoje sprawy. Eniripsa klęknął, żeby wygodniej grzebać w sakwie.

\- A skoro o czasie mowa, długo tu siedziałaś? - spytał tonem rozmowy przy herbacie.

\- Mmm. Nie wiem. To znaczy…

\- I zwiedziłaś ten zamek dokładnie?

\- Właściwie, to najwięcej czasu spędziłam tutaj. Ale trochę widziałam.

\- Więc może wiesz, gdzie tu jest biblioteka? Aha!

Elgin triumfalnie podniósł nad głowę kłębek sznurka.

\- Tak, to znaczy, wiem, gdzie była. Piętro wyżej.

\- Jak to, była? - odmierzył sznurek ramieniem, uciął i związał w pętlę. Potem sięgnął do kieszeni.

\- Cieniowładna… mmm… zużyła wszystko na opał.

Pierścień z brzękiem zsunął się z ołówka.

\- Spaliła książki? - eniripsa spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy. Przytaknęła, gryząc wargę.

\- Same nudziarstwa – powiedziała shushu – jakieś bzdury alchemiczne. Nic o mnie! Ani słowa o shushu! Co ty robisz? To drapie! To chamski, ordynarny sznurek, magiczne pierścienie nosi się na łańcuszku!

Eniripsa szarpnął sznurek, może odrobinę mocniej, niż trzeba, żeby sprawdzić supeł, i rzucił go cra na kolana.

\- Spalić książki. Pani słów!

\- Ale tam nie było nic o shushu – mruknął Adamai.

\- Co z tego?

\- A w tej książce, co jej szukasz, powinno coś o nich być, nie?

Elgin odchylił się do tyłu i przez moment patrzył w przestrzeń. Potem kiwnął głową – Prawda. Mimo to czyn jest godny shushu – warknął, zezując na pierścień, który Evangelyne zawiesiła sobie na szyi z miną, jakby jadła cytrynę.

\- Po co ją zabierasz? - chciał wiedzieć smok.

\- Żeby nie opanowała nikogo innego – odparł eniripsa – Takie rzeczy zawsze ktoś znajduje, nawet w najbardziej zapadłej ruinie. Czy ty nic nie czytasz?

Przez chwilę milczeli wszyscy, nawet Cieniowładna nie piszczała, dzięki Pradawnym Smokom. Można się było skupić.

\- Szukałeś w bibliotece Sadidy? - zapytał Adamai. Elgin parsknął.

\- Niezły żart.

\- Mamy sporą kolekcję tekstów o shushu – powiedziała Evangelyne. - Mmm. Sama chętnie bym tam zajrzała…

\- Jak długo tu siedziałaś? Biblioteka jest w pałacu. Pałac jest zamknięty od śmierci starego króla-

Cra ze świstem nabrała powietrza.

\- a żadne z nas nigdy nie było w Sadidzie – dokończył Elgin – Nie damy rady się tam odnaleźć.

\- Evangelyne była – zauważył Adamai, a Yugo kichnął i dodał – A my wiemy, jak tam jest, od Anżeliki.

\- Chciałabym wrócić jak najszybciej… - powiedziała Evangelyne.

\- Pójdziemy z tobą! - Adamai roześmiał się głośno – Ty chcesz wracać do domu, Elgin chce swoją książkę, ja chcę zobaczyć świat! Wszyscy korzystają!

Trącił Yugo w ramię – Podróże kształcą, kujonie.

Chłopiec przewrócił oczami, ale potem się uśmiechnął.

\- Masz nie po kolei w głowie, Adamai - Elgin zaczął odliczać na palcach – Granice od dwunastu lat są zamknięte, księgi może tam wcale nie być, opowieści jakiejś sadidanki mogą być zupełnie nieaktualne-

\- Nie chcesz, to nie idź – odparł smok, ale eniripsa skoczył na nogi i roześmiał się – Kto mówi, że nie chcę? To okazja stulecia!

\- Wszyscy jesteście obłąkani – podsumowała Cieniowładna.

\- Po księgę Karibda i Silara pójdę nawet do lochów Ecaflipa – Elgin zatknął różdżkę za otok kapelusza, który nasadził sobie na głowę.


	6. W lesie

Adamai siedział z łokciem opartym o suchy przełom pniaka, bardzo spokojnie, żeby sobie nie powyrywać łusek o korę, i gapił się w płomienie. Kątem oka widział Elgina, z twarzą zasłoniętą różowawym kapeluszem i rękami zaplecionymi na brzuchu, wyciągniętego na trawie jak na łóżku, z sakwą w roli poduszki. Zwinięty w kłębek Yugo pochrapywał obok brata. Nawet przez sen przytrzymywał na głowie tę swoją czapkę.

Wyszli z Beznadziejburga bocznymi uliczkami, nie wchodząc w drogę zdezorientowanym mieszkańcom. Evangelyne wątpiła, czy jej przyjaciele zostali w miasteczku, a Cieniowładna ją poparła, z entuzjazmem, od którego Adamaiowi zrobiło się gorąco w gardle, ale Elgin nie zamierzał nawet ich szukać. Poprowadził grupę wąskimi ścieżynami, i chociaż smok ładnych parę razy był przekonany, że wlezą w przepaść (i dał temu wyraz), jakoś nie wleźli, a pod wieczór wyszli na drugą stronę gór, w sam czas, żeby eniripsa i Yugo mogli się pozachwycać zachodem słońca, a shushu – wyśmiać te, jak to określiła, dziecinady.

Potem rozłożyli obóz i pociągnęli losy, i tak Adamaiowi przypadł zaszczyt pilnowania śpiącej kompanii przed czymś, co ewentualnie mogłoby przyjść. Nic w pobliżu nie wyczuwał. Miało to swoje dobre strony – mógł się skupić na samym wyczuwaniu w zupełnie nowym, ciekawym miejscu. Yugo, jak zwykle, był chmurą błękitnego gwiezdnego pyłu, może odrobinę jaśniejszą bez tła miasta, przyćmiewającą trawę pod spodem – a mimo to Adamai był świadom każdego źdźbła tej trawy. A przynajmniej mógłby być, gdyby zechciał. Każdą z tych delikatnych kreseczek mógł postrzegać równie jasno, jak oddech i bicie serca śpiącego obok brata. Elgin niewiele ustępował jasnością Yugo, za to Evangelyne, zwinięta w kłębek w wykrocie obok i owinięta pożyczonym z sakwy eniripsy kocem, stanowiła dla smoka zagwozdkę. Jej światło było blade – ale nie potrafił odróżnić, w jakim stopniu odpowiada za to pierścień shushu na szyi dziewczyny, promieniujący czymś przeciwnym do tego blasku, który Adamai przyzwyczaił się oglądać wokół wszystkich żywych istot. Pierścień nie był po prostu ciemny, ale stanowił jakby czarną dziurę, wsysającą wszystko, co się w pobliżu znalazło.

Ale nawet ona spała. Chyba.

Smok odepchnął się ostrożnie od pnia i przeciągnął, aż trzasnęły stawy. Otrzepał łuski. Potem odszedł parę kroków, ułożył się na zimnej trawie, odczekał chwilkę, aż przestanie mu przeszkadzać, zamknął oczy i zaczął obserwację.

W Boncie wyczułby ludzi, całe mnóstwo ludzi, kręcących się bliżej i dalej, nawet w nocy, ale w lesie wszystko spało. Drzewa, i piwi na gałęziach, a pod korzeniami tamtej sosny była norka drelków, i one też spały, matka i cztery maluchy, ciasno do siebie przytulone, zadowolone i spokojne.

W sumie trochę to było nudne, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z miejską kotłowaniną. Świadomość Adamaia rozlewała się coraz szerzej, poza zasięg wzroku. Gdzieś daleko grasował ahwilk, ale nie miał szans do nich dotrzeć przed świtem, za to bliżej migotało coś ładnego. Adamai zapamiętał drogę, a potem otworzył oczy na atramentową ciemność.

* * *

Yugo szedł, otulając się ramionami, przez białą, zimną pustkę, połykającą odgłos jego kroków, chociaż zupełnie nie czuł ziemi pod stopami, posadzki, nic…

Spadał. Pęd powietrza zatkał mu usta.

I nagle leżał na mokrej, zimnej trawie, obok wygasłego ogniska, a w głowie dzwoniło mu echo.

Uniósł się na łokciu.

Ubranie miał zlodowaciałe od rosy. Blade promienie słońca błyszczały na wyglądających spod koca włosach Evangelyne i na słomkach elginowego kapelusza, ale oboje spali twardo, zwinięta w kłębek cra i rozwalony, poświstujący przez nos eniripsa.

\- Adamai? - Yugo odkaszlnął i zawołał – Adamai!

\- A ty znowu się drzesz – warknęła Cieniowładna przez koc. Gdzieś powyżej obozowiska, w gęstwinie, zaświergotał piwi.

\- Nic, tylko wrzaski od świtu.

\- Widziałaś, dokąd poszedł?

\- Nie jestem jego niańką!

\- Powiedz mi, proszę – ale shushu fuknęła tylko i nie odezwała się więcej.

Yugo wstał niezgrabnie, cały skostniały. Nagle syknął. Zamknął oczy, roztarł skroń, krzywiąc się, bo rękę miał nawet zimniejszą od czoła, ale ból zniknął równie nagle, jak się pojawił.

\- Adamai! - zawołał chłopiec, mijając jakiś pniak, i znowu poczuł w głowie ukłucie, ale tym razem nie było przykre, przypominało raczej dźgnięcie palcem, jakim zwraca się czyjąś uwagę. Skupił się na tworzących świat pasmach światła. Migotały w ruchu, ale Yugo zauważył także stałość, wyraźne zarysy drzewa, kamienia, piwi. Obserwował przez chwilę, jak utkany ze światła ptak zrywa się z gałęzi, pozostawiając kilka strzępków blasku.

I widział też Adamaia, albo jego widmo, wcale nie tak daleko. Zszedł parę kroków w dół po zboczu, rozgarnął gałęzie i zobaczył brata oczami, siedzącego w kucki przed spróchniałym drzewem.

Adamai obejrzał się przez ramię i poklepał kępę trawy obok siebie, a Yugo posłusznie usiadł na niej, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Drzewo było białe jak kość. Chłopiec westchnął, patrząc na nie, i spytał – Nie boisz się zgubić?

Smok nie odpowiedział od razu i Yugo przemknęło przez głowę, że może powinien go skrzyczeć, jak to robili dorośli, ale wtedy Adamai zwykle znikał na parę dni, czego chłopiec wolał uniknąć. Zresztą, przecież nie był dorosły.

\- Dokładnie wiem, gdzie jest obóz – powiedział wreszcie smok. - I ty też – spojrzał na Yugo roziskrzonymi oczami w niebieskich obwódkach – Usłyszałeś, jak na ciebie pomyślałem!

\- Co?

Adamai prychnął śmiechem i trącił go w zdrętwiałe ramię.

\- Musimy trochę przepytać Elgina. O to wszystko.

Yugo spojrzał na drzewo.

Cienkie, poplątane nici mieniącego się błękitu splatały się w kształty korzeni, głęboko w ziemi, grubego pnia, rozcapierzonych gałęzi, roziskrzone i pulsujące, chociaż Yugo widział doskonale, że drzewo jest uschłe i odarte z kory. Mimo to rozróżniał każdą strzępkę przerastającego je grzyba, każde małe zwierzątko, gryzące drewno, wyczuwał poszczególne żywe istoty na drzewie i wokół niego, i widział też blady, ginący wśród tego migotania poblask samego drzewa. Było martwe – ale może niezupełnie? Nie bardzo to rozumiał.

\- Niesamowite, co? - spytał Adamai. - Czemu wcześniej nie chciałeś tego zobaczyć?

\- Nie mogłem.

\- Nie chciałeś, Yugo – poprawił smok, dziwnie łagodnie. - Ja zawsze mogłem. A skoro słyszysz, kiedy do ciebie myślę…

Yugo zrezygnował z pytań. Poważnie wątpił, że jest czymkolwiek innym, niż zwykłym chłopcem, choć dopuszczał, oczywiście, że wpadł w oko jakiemuś pomniejszemu bóstwu, które obdarzyło go talentami, ale nie miał zadatków na proroka i z chęcią odstąpiłby ten zaszczyt komu innemu. Zresztą, nie słyszał żadnych boskich głosów.

Siedzieli razem, obserwując życie martwego drzewa, dopóki Elgin nie zaczął ich wołać.

* * *

Dachy wioski skrzyły się w słońcu jak lukier na cieście. Adamai podfrunął odrobinę wyżej, żeby dokładnie zobaczyć drogę, a potem zanurkował między drzewa.

\- Wioska pół godziny stąd – zameldował, podnosząc się z przysiadu na ścieżce. Strzepnął z pyska trochę kurzu, ale Yugo wzbił go więcej, zsuwając się z pieńka, na którym siedział.

\- Duża? Mała? - spytał Elgin, grzebiąc w sakwie.

\- Średnia.

\- Aha! - eniripsa rozwinął mapę i wpatrzył się w nią, mrużąc oczy w zielonkawym świetle.

\- Niech pomyślę… szliśmy tędy, potem w dół… widziałeś jakąś rzeczkę, Adamai? Tak? Więc to będzie Sosnowy Bród, pierwsza z piekarskich wiosek. Zbierają tu orzeszki piniowe i tym podobne. Niezłe miejsce na nocleg.

\- Można tam kupić jakieś ubranie? - zainteresowała się Evangelyne, oparta o drzewo wśród paproci, które zasłaniały ją niemal po szyję.

\- Ooh, to lubię – zapiała Cieniowładna – przyda nam się… ale zaraz, nie pomyślałaś, żeby wziąć cokolwiek z zamku, jesteśmy bez grosza, moja droga.

Cra zacisnęła dłoń na kocu, którym była owinięta jak peleryną.

\- Ej, głowa do góry – zawołał Adamai, - na pewno coś tam można zarobić. W Boncie umiałem-

\- Pokraka z różkami może wzbudzić zainteresowanie w dużym mieście – zaczęła shushu, a smok warknął.

\- Nie słuchaj jej – rzucił Elgin znad mapy. - Pożyczę ci trochę pieniędzy, ale w Sadzidzie upomnę się o odsetki.

Cra spłonęła rumieńcem. - Wiecie – powiedziała – ja tu chyba zaczekam.

\- Nonsens – eniripsa zwinął mapę i wepchnął ją do sakwy. - Miasteczko wydaje się sympatyczne.

\- To samo mówiłeś o – Adamai wzdrygnął się i obejrzał za siebie, częstując brata spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutu. Yugo wytrzymał. Oto, co znaczy parę dni z dala od domu.

\- A smok i tak odciągnie uwagę od ciebie – dorzuciła Cieniowładna, migocąc na szyi Evangelyne, która właśnie wstała z paproci. Szybko podciągnęła zsuwający się z ramienia koc.

\- Czemu jej nie wywalisz do rzeki? - spytał retorycznie Adamai.

\- Ktoś musi pilnować, żeby nie robiła głupstw – odparła Cieniowładna.

\- Chcesz zostać sama z shushu w lesie? - wtrącił się Elgin.

\- O, piwi z pewnością będą miały używanie – zachichotała Cieniowładna, ale cra westchnęła tylko i oparła plecy o drzewo.

\- Wolę się z nią kłócić bez świadków – mruknęła.

Elgin przyglądał jej się przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim wzruszył ramionami - Twoja wola. Spotkamy się tutaj, wieczorem, w porządku?

Zarzucił sobie sakwę na ramiona.

\- I przyniesiemy ci coś do ubrania, obiecuję – dodał Yugo, zanim Adamai pociągnął go za rękę zapyloną ścieżką.


	7. Sosnowy Bród

Widziane z kamiennego mostku nad potokiem miasteczko przypominało Yugo obrazek w książce, białe mury domków, puszyste sosny, tu i tam mała kolorowa plamka ogródka. Nierealistycznie śliczne, skrzyło się w słońcu i ani trochę nie było podobne do Bonty.

Zeszli we trzech na brukowaną uliczkę. Pachniało rozgrzanymi w słońcu murami i sosnową żywicą, kilku ludzi w burych ubraniach rozwieszało markizę nad wystawowym oknem, gdzieś z tyłu postukiwały na kocich łbach koła wózka. Dotychczas miasto wiązało się dla Yugo nierozerwalnie z hałasem i tłokiem.

\- Z drogi! - zawołał ktoś i chłopiec uskoczył, żeby uniknąć zderzenia z ręcznym wózkiem, załadowanym stosem bulw i usiłującym się wymknąć z rąk chłopu w słomkowym kapeluszu, którego nie było widać zza ładunku. Jedna bulwa spadła i odtoczyła się, kiedy rolnik biegł dalej szlakiem pijanego węża. Zanim Yugo zdążył zawołać, wózek znikł już za zakrętem.

\- Nie oddalaj się – upomniał Elgin. Yugo podreptał za nim i otulonym peleryną Adamaiem, przyglądając się bielonym ścianom poprzecinanym ciemnymi belkami i nasłuchując coraz wyraźniejszych ludzkich głosów.

\- Jagody! - wołał ktoś – Świeże jagody! Prosto z lasu!

\- Barwniki! Najbarwniejsze barwniki, pełna tęcza!

\- Ryż na mleku! Kupujcie ryż na mleku! Kto z was głodny, niech nie czeka, mój ryż nasyci człowieka!

\- Doskonale – mruknął eniripsa, a potem światło zalało oczy Yugo.

\- Mąka! Doskonała mąka! Przypiek sto procent!

\- Sznurek, najmocniejszy tylko u mnie!

\- Świeża gobbalina! Jeszcze rano hasała po łące!

\- Deski! Piękne deski!

Kupcy przynajmniej byli równie hałaśliwi, co w Boncie. Yugo rzadko kiedy bywał na rynku, ale jeszcze zanim wytarł mroczki z oczu, wiedział doskonale, co zobaczy.

Kolorowe stragany, stosy towarów, mnóstwo ludzi z koszykami. Okazali się troszkę mniej barwni, niż przypuszczał, a warzywa i owoce mniej rozmaite, niż na kramach w Boncie, ale to właściwie nic dziwnego. Tak daleko od portu nie można dowieźć bananogruszek, zanim się zepsują, powiedział sobie Yugo. Zadowolony z tego rozumowania, chwycił brata za rękę, rozglądając się pilnie za straganami z ubraniami, a jednocześnie usiłując nie zgubić w tłumie Elgina.

\- Ej! - Adamai szarpnął się gwałtownie. Yugo odwrócił się do niego.

\- Siebie lepiej pilnuj.

\- Aa! - Gruby ecaflip w fartuchu potknął się i padł między nich, zanim Yugo zdążył się zdziwić.

\- Nic panu nie jest? - spytał, pomagając ecaflipowi wstać. Kocur fuknął i odepchnął go.

\- Kieszonkowcy! - warknął, zawinął się, strzepując ogonem, i odmaszerował między stragany. Yugo zapiekły policzki. Przecież nic nie zrobił! Na bruku, trochę sfatygowany, leżał nieduży melon, na którym ecaflip się wywrócił. Pewnie spadł ze stołu obok. Yugo odepchnął owoc stopą w stronę rynsztoka.

\- Adamai – zaczął. Gdzie był Adamai?

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała jakaś kobieta tonem wcale nie przepraszającym, i Yugo odsunął się na bok, wypatrując brata wśród tłumu przekupniów. Brata, albo przynajmniej Elgina, który też gdzieś przepadł.

* * *

Odszukanie eniripsy okazało się całkiem łatwe. Wystarczyło nie tracić głowy i kierować się w stronę, z której ludzie nieśli książki.

Yugo, który po drodze usłyszał już wszystkie znane sobie obelgi i sporo całkiem nowych, omal nie rozdeptał mruczka i dostał bólu głowy od prób odnalezienia Adamaia w tej plątaninie świateł, wpadł na ten prosty sposób dopiero, kiedy oparł się o pień jabłonki, żeby zebrać myśli, i zauważył spory stragan na skraju targowiska, osłonięty od słońca wypłowiałą markizą, a zapełniony stosami ksiąg, zwojów i pudełek, z których wystawały rogi kartek.

A przed straganem stał Elgin, gestykulując żywo. Na ile Yugo mógł to stwierdzić, teatralne gesty nie robiły najmniejszego wrażenia na przekupce, okrąglutkiej, pomarszczonej jak jabłko enutrofce z siwymi włosami upiętymi szpilką w kok. Z rękami założonymi na piersi przyglądała się występowi eniripsy.

\- Pięć guldenów i koniec – powiedziała, kiedy Yugo przepchnął się wreszcie między kupującymi i stanął obok Elgina, łapiąc oddech.

\- To rozbój w biały dzień – odparł eniripsa stanowczo. Przesunął ręką po rondzie kapelusza, niby przypadkiem muskając zatkniętą za otok różdżkę.

\- Nie wstyd ci obdzierać ubogiego szkolarza, kobieto?

\- Nie wstyd ci oszukiwać uczciwą handlarkę, chłopcze? Nic nie warta książczyna, akurat. Widzę, jak ci oczy błyszczą. Pięć guldenów.

\- Grzyb na niej rośnie. Zupę można ugotować.

\- Jaki grzyb? Pokaż mi tu grzyba, a dam ci ją za darmo i dorzucę „Poradnik Przyzwoitego Klienta".

\- Elgin -

\- Nie teraz, Yugo. Cała okładka w plamach.

Yugo jeszcze raz spróbował go pociągnąć za mankiet, ale eniripsa machnął tylko ręką, zajęty tłumaczeniem księgarce, w bardzo drobnych szczegółach, jakie uszkodzenia powoduje wilgoć. Chyba chce uśpić tę enutrofkę, pomyślał Yugo, przysłaniając usta. Ale to jeszcze potrwa. Uwaga chłopca powędrowała gdzieś w bok, między kramy, barwne i rozmaite. Pod rosnącym niedaleko drzewem zauważył stół z tkaninami w różnych odcieniach zieleni. Ciekawe, czy Evangelyne spodobałby się ten kolor?

Yugo kiwnął się na piętach raz i drugi, ale Elgin nie dotarł chyba jeszcze nawet do środka wykładu o wilgoci, pleśni i plamach. Od czasu do czasu szarpał eniripsę za rękaw, eniripsa mechanicznym szarpnięciem strącał jego rękę, a Yugo chował ją do kieszeni, zupełnie pustej. Nawet kłaczków w niej nie było.

\- Nawet cię nie słyszy – powiedział mu do ucha Adamai. Yugo obejrzał się przez ramię.

\- Znalazłem kramy z ciuchami – smok machnął głową w stronę drzewa.

\- Nie mamy pieniędzy – przypomniał mu Yugo. Potrącił Elgina, ale eniripsa nawet się nie zająknął.

\- Daj spokój – Adamai pociągnął brata parę kroków w tłum. - Nie dobijesz się do niego. Poza tym – z krzywym uśmieszkiem sięgnął za pazuchę – wcale nie musisz.

\- Nie?

Mimo zgiełku tłumu Yugo prawie usłyszał dzwonienie, kiedy Adamai potrząsnął dobrze zaokrągloną sakiewką. Była ozdobiona splątanym wzorkiem ze złotych nici na kolorowym tle.

\- Co jej kupimy?

\- Skąd ty to masz?

\- Co za różnica? - smok wzruszył ramionami.

\- Adamai, tym razem nie masz wymówki.

\- Nasza cra potrzebuje płaszcza.

Chłopiec zmierzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem, a smok w odpowiedzi wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Rany, jaki ty zasadniczy jesteś.

\- Nie pozwalam ci kraść – powiedział Yugo stanowczo.

Adamai fuknął – Nie pozwalasz? Od kiedy ty mną rządzisz?

Zaciskając ręce w kieszeniach, Yugo odpowiedział – Masz to oddać.

Smok patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem wzruszył ramionami. - Nie ja obiecałem dziewczynie płaszcz.

Yugo obserwował, jak brat wsiąka w tłum. Odetchnął, kiedy Adamai zniknął mu z oczu. Nie chciał na niego krzyczeć. Miał nadzieję, że smok wróci, że go nie zostawi w obcym mieście. Roztarł ramiona, nagle zziębnięte. Trochę bezmyślnie ruszył przed siebie.

\- Hej, uważaj! - Yugo odskoczył i wylądował na bruku, dolną częścią pleców. Syknął, usiłując wyprostować łokieć.

\- Nic ci się nie stało? - dziewczyna w żółtej sukience postawiła kosz obok, wyciągając rękę, żeby mu pomóc wstać. Spod pokrywy kosza pachniało świeżym chlebem.

\- Głodny? - roześmiała się dziewczyna. Yugo przycisnął dłonią burczący brzuch. Zapiekły go policzki.

\- Nie, nie – nawet o tym wcześniej nie pomyślał, ale od śniadania (sucharki, które Elgin miał w sakwie i garść leśnych jagód) minęło sporo czasu.

\- Nie mam pieniędzy – przyznał. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

\- Muszę roznieść zamówienia – powiedziała, podnosząc swój kosz z chodnika, - ale jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, może znajdzie się dla ciebie jakieś zajęcie.

Yugo roztarł kark. - Nie umiem piec chleba… i zostanę tu najwyżej parę godzin.

\- Za parę godzin jarmark się skończy i nie będziemy potrzebowali roznosicieli – powiedziała.

Nie miał pojęcia o pracy w piekarni, nie znał tu nikogo, był pewien, że coś pójdzie źle.

\- No, jak?

Yugo wstał, otrzepał się i poszedł za nią.

* * *

Cieniowładna, gdyby się trochę uspokoiła, musiałaby przyznać, że nie raz już jej mówiono, że powinna wisieć. Zwykle mówili to, w ostatnim (i niewczesnym) momencie trzeźwości, mężczyźni przystojni i moralnie chwiejni. Tacy, jakich lubiła.

Ale teraz była wściekła. Słusznie!

\- Ty niewdzięczna cra! Po wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłam!

Nie dość, że blondynka zawiesiła ją na jakimś sęku, kiwającą się przy każdym podmuchu (a szorstki sznurek drapał!) to później nie raczyła na shushu zwrócić najmniejszej uwagi. Kiedy tylko uczeniaszek, kujonek i smok-pisklak sobie poszli, zanim jeszcze shushu zakrztusiła się protestami (wiatr pchnął ją prosto na pień!), dziewucha przeczesała palcami włosy (naturalnie, nie pomyślała o zabraniu grzebienia), splotła je w warkocz jak jakaś wieśniaczka i związała paskiem materiału oderwanym od sukni. Sukni od najlepszego krawca! Cieniowładna miesiącami musiała pracować nad Ragnarem (czy Wagnarem, jak mu tam), zanim go ściągnął do zamku.

Naturalnie, Cieniowładna była shushu i niszczenie jako takie pochwalała w zupełności, ale na Wielkiego Smoka! nie w ten sposób!

Gdyby to zależało od niej, suknia spłonęłaby w pożerającej miasteczko i las pożodze, zostałaby pocięta na strzępki i rzucona na wiatr, a przynajmniej przeżuta przez krokodyla. A cra, kiedy już wyrwała trochę trawy, tworząc dość równe kółko i budząc w Cieniowładnej nieśmiałą nadzieję na jakiś rozwój, zwyczajnie wytarła ręce w spódnicę. Naznosiła suchych, kruszących się patyków, które wyszukała pod drzewami, a w końcu, żeby gama plam była pełna, usiadła na skraju swojego placyku, zarzuciła koc na ramiona i oparła policzek na kolanach.

Spokojnie, powiedziała sobie Cieniowładna, więcej zdziałasz cierpliwością.

\- Może ta suknia wyszła już z mody – zaczęła, ale cra demonstracyjnie odwróciła się do niej plecami. Coś takiego! Cieniowładna nie mogła na to pozwolić. Jeśli się troszkę rozkołysze… przed chwilą wiał wiatr, dlaczego teraz nie… Ah!

\- Mam w ustach ziemię! - usiłowała pluć, ale nic z tego. Własny ciężar wciskał pierścień w błoto, dopiero szarpnięcie za sznurek wyrwało ją z obrzydliwej mazi.

\- Tfu, tfu! To twoja wina! Gdybyś mnie traktowała- Nie! Nie wieszaj mnie na drzewie! Aaa!

Okropna, niewdzięczna, podła blondynka nawet nie próbowała okazać, że ją słyszy! Cieniowładna zdarła sobie gardło na błaganiach, argumentach i cudownych wizjach niemoralnych rozkoszy, a tamta siedziała jak wmurowana, gapiąc się w stos patyków.

Nagle zastrzygła uchem. Wstała. Nareszcie!

\- Tu jestem! - zawołała Cieniowładna, ale cra patrzyła na drogę. Oczywiście, to ci trzej… shushu przewróciłaby oczami, gdyby miała tęczówki.

Mądrala szedł pierwszy, piastując olbrzymie tomiszcze z miną mruczka, który się opił śmietanki. Za nim dreptał ten mały nudziarz, i też dźwigał tłumoczek, a na końcu, powłócząc nogami i wzbijając chmury kurzu, wlókł się smok. Cieniowładna nie była pewna w zapadającej ciemności, ale chyba miał podbite oko. Co prawda, przy tych opryszkowskich sińcach, które zawsze miał dookoła oczu, mogła się mylić…

\- Jesteśmy! - obwieścił wielką nowinę nudziarz, podchodząc ze swoim pakunkiem. Był uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, doprawdy.

\- Przymierz – powiedział. - Nie są nowe… to znaczy…

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję, Yugo – powiedziała cra, odbierając od niego tłumoczek.


	8. Pole karotki

Las stawał się coraz bardziej złocisty i przyjemniejszy w miarę, jak szli pod górę. Yugo nieźle się zasapał, zanim dotarli na szczyt, ale kiedy już na nim stanął, czuł się tak lekki, jakby miał odfrunąć.

Zieleń spływała do stóp wzgórza, a potem przechodziła w równinę pokratkowaną zielonymi polami, trochę jak kołdra, którą Anżelika kiedyś dla niego uszyła. Przez chwilę Yugo przyglądał jej się, stojąc na stopniu z ubitej ziemi, zatrzymanej w miejscu korzeniem drzewa. Czubki butów już się na nim nie mieściły.

\- Kto ostatni na dole, ten gobbal! - zawołał Adamai, śmigając koło niego na białych skrzydełkach jak ogromny moskit. Yugo zachichotał.

Obejrzał się na Evangelyne, stąpającą powoli między szyszkami i korzeniami, i pożałował przez moment, że nie poprosił o buty dla niej. Biała bluzka była trochę za duża, i cra spięła ją pod szyją pożyczoną od Elgina agrafką, a rąbek zielonej spódnicy trzymała w ręku – ale uśmiechała się do Yugo za każdym razem, kiedy spotkały się ich oczy.

\- No, Yugo – powiedział towarzyszący cra Elgin – Bo zostaniesz gobbalem.

Chłopiec roześmiał się, rozcierając kark, i zeskoczył ze swojej małej platformy na zbocze wzgórza, po którym zjechał z pół metra, zanim złapał równowagę, i chwytając się gałęzi dotarł bezpiecznie na dół. Potem zaczekał na dorosłych. Evangelyne, rumieniąc się lekko, podkasała spódnicę, upchnęła jej rąbek za pasek i zeszła wolno, ostrożnie, z minimalną pomocą roślinności. Elgin, obciążony zsuwającą się z ramion sakwą, radził sobie gorzej, dopóki nie rozłożył skrzydeł, żeby złapać równowagę, ale wkrótce cała kompania znalazła się na piaszczystym gruncie u stóp wzgórza tylko nieznacznie poobijana.

Yugo pierwszy opuścił cień lasu, a zanim oczy przywykły do jasności, już leżał bez tchu na ciepłym piasku.

\- Mam cię! - zawołał triumfalnie Adamai.

\- O, nie, czy to smok powalił mego towarzysza? - wykrzyknął Elgin, zdejmując kapelusz i przyciskając go dramatycznie do piersi.

\- Hopla! - wolną ręką podciągnął Yugo na nogi. – Bądź grzeczny, Adamai, bo cię Nox porwie.

Smok parsknął i przewrócił oczami, ale cra wyraźnie zbladła.

\- Evangelyne?

\- Nic, nic…

\- Całkiem fajny ten piach – Adamai wyciągnął się na nim z rękami pod głową. Elgin trącił go czubkiem buta, przechodząc, i smok wywalił na niego język. Yugo tymczasem przyglądał się Evangelyne, w pośpiechu doprowadzającej spódnicę do porządku. Pierścień Cieniowładnej wysunął się zza dekoltu i błyszczał czernią na tle białej bluzki.

\- Fuj – powiedziała shushu.

\- No chodź, księżniczko – Elgin stał na ścieżce, postukując stopą o kamień graniczny. Cra spłonęła rumieńcem. Cieniowładna zarechotała, a wtedy Evangelyne potrząsnęła jasną głową i dołączyła do eniripsy.

\- Którędy pójdziemy?

\- Prosto drogą. W tej okolicy mało wiosek, głównie pola, pojedyncze gospodarstwa, ale za dwa, trzy dni dojdziemy do następnego pasma wzgórz – szkolarz machnął ręką w kierunku, w którym prowadziła ścieżka – a za nimi będzie jeszcze trochę lasów i Sadida.

Cra spojrzała na złocący się w dali horyzont. Przytaknęła, wzięła głęboki oddech i pomaszerowała przed siebie, lekko stąpając po piasku.

* * *

\- Kto by pomyślał, że na świecie jest tyle karotki – jęknął Adamai, wlokąc się w pyle na szarym końcu grupy. I on, i Evangelyne nieśli płaszcze przerzucone przez ramię, Yugo ściągnął rozpinaną bluzę, a Elgin co chwila wachlował się kapeluszem.

Szli miedzą, pomiędzy dwoma polami szmaragdowych, puszystych kępek liści, kierując się na dom, który bystrooka cra wypatrzyła z daleka, a Cieniowładna ją wyśmiała. Teraz, kiedy Yugo przysłonił oczy ręką, wyraźnie odróżniał niebieskie dachówki w cieniu pojedynczego drzewa, które rosło obok domu. Na dachu błyszczało kilka okien, a chyba była tam też weranda, obrośnięta bluszczem.

Między nimi, a domem, i za domem, i w ogóle jak okiem sięgnąć, aż po majaczące na horyzoncie wzgórza rosła karotka, a pośród puszystych liści uwijał się gorączkowo jakiś człowiek. Młócił nać karotek kijem, potem kręcił nim młyńca nad rondem własnego kapelusza, pokrzykiwał, skakał w miejscu, a potem przeskakiwał dalej i powtarzał przedstawienie. Może była to jakaś magia na odegnanie upału, ale Yugo nagle zwątpił, czy znajdą tu nocleg.

Coś włochatego musnęło jego kostkę.

\- Ła!

\- A fe, a fe, gryzonie! - zapiszczała Cieniowładna – Jakie one okropne!

\- Prawie jak ty – przyciął Adamai.

Łan karotki zafalował, kiedy czarne zwierzątko smyrgnęło pomiędzy rośliny, i nie przestał falować. Yugo, pocierając czoło chłodną ręką, nachylił się nad nim.

\- Aż im się uszy trzęsą – powiedział.

Przy każdej pojedynczej karotce pracował ząbkami co najmniej jeden gryzoń, oparty na ogonku. Liście znikały w oczach.

\- Utrapienie! Sio! Sio! - kij grzmotnął w ziemię tuż przed stopą Yugo.

\- Wynocha, małe potwory!

Człowiek w kapeluszu zamachnął się tak, że właściwie powinien ściąć kilkanaście małych łebków, ale na ziemię poleciało tylko parę liści, a gryzonie natychmiast rzuciły się z powrotem na pędy.

\- Hej, gospodarzu – zawołał Elgin.

\- Moje karotki!

\- Halo!

Chłop wyprostował się, ściskając kij w garści.

\- Te potwory zeżrą mi cały plon!

\- Zakład? - Adamai rozciągnął palce i dał nura w karotkę – Ał! Wracaj tu, mały podlecu!

\- Adamai! - zawołał Yugo. Pole wydało mu się jakieś dziwne – zamiast promieniować błękitem, jak inne, które mijali, było zasnute czymś w rodzaju mgły, przysłaniającej światło. Z trudem odróżniał zwierzątka od tła.

\- Zwiał do nory – poskarżył się smok, wyplątując łapę z karotki.

Gospodarz westchnął i podrapał się wolną ręką w potylicę.

\- Tak, na dzisiaj to już chyba koniec.

Yugo zdał sobie sprawę z wszechobecnego chrupania dopiero teraz, kiedy nagle ucichło. Tylko jeden czarny gryzoń stał słupka na skraju miedzy, węsząc. Świsnął kij, ale zwierzątko już umknęło w zieleninę.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby gryzonie żarły według rozkładu – rzucił Elgin, kiedy ucichł szelest liści.

Rolnik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Te są jakieś – ręką bez kija wywinął w powietrzu parę kółek – zbzikowane. Przychodzą falą, o najdziwniejszych porach, zawsze raz dziennie i futrują, a potem nagle znikają. Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Cieniowładna zachichotała złośliwie, ale chłop nie patrzył w jej stronę.

\- Może my coś poradzimy?

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Yugo, który odruchowo zrobił krok w tył, w karotkę.

\- To znaczy… eee…

\- Próbujcie – westchnął gospodarz. - Zepsuć, i tak nic nie zepsujecie.

* * *

Przedstawił im się jako Daukus, i kiedy nie ganiał z kijem za gryzoniami, był bardzo miłym, gościnnym człowiekiem.

\- Kiedy to się zaczęło? Jakoś niedawno – opowiadał, stawiając talerz z ciastem na wypucowanym do szarości drewnianym stole w cieniu oplecionej bluszczem pergoli.

Mimo rumieńców Evangelyne i zacukania Yugo, Elgin i Adamai chętnie dali się ugościć Daukusowi i jego żonie, Turgenii, okrąglutkiej kobiecie o ogorzałej cerze sadidy. Eniripsa przynajmniej wyjął notes i pióro, kiedy tylko usiadł w chłodnym cieniu, ale smok przypiął się do dzbanka z sokiem karotkowym (zwykle go nie znosił), aż Yugo żołądek skręcił się ze wstydu.

\- Na pewno po jarmarku – powiedział Daukus po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Wiecie, gdzie leży Wrzosowe Wzgórze? Co roku wożę tam moje karotki i zdobywam nagrody.

\- Do rzeczy, kochanie – upomniała go żona, podsuwając Yugo sok w leciutko oszronionej szklance.

\- Te małe dranie przyłażą stadami. Niczego zupełnie się nie boją. Zastawialiśmy już wszystkie możliwe pułapki, ofiarowaliśmy Sadidzie i Osamodasowi-

\- Wykopały z ziemi płot – powiedziała gospodyni. Yugo, zarumieniony, upił łyk soku, zimnego, aż zabolały zęby i musiał się powstrzymać, żeby nie wypić wszystkiego od razu. Adamai miał już pomarańczowe wąsy.

\- Tak, i poogryzały korzenie żywopłotu, który zasadziłem, żeby je odstraszyć – westchnął Daukus.

Elgin poskrobał się piórem w nos. - Czy przychodzą z jednego punktu?

\- Zewsząd – pokręcił głową gospodarz. - Zupełnie znienacka.

Ciasto było pyszne, ale do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków nie doprowadziło. Daukus i Turgenia przyglądali się sceptycznie, jak Elgin przekopuje swoją torbę, zapuszczając w nią rękę prawie po bark, i wyciąga z niej kolejne grube tomiszcza.

\- „Taksonomia gryzoni Amakny"… nie… „Hoduję gryzonie dla przyjemności i zysku" nie, ale może się przyda… „Antologia poezji śpiewanej"?

Antologia wylądowała na stole między szklankami po soku.

\- Przysiągłbym, że mam tu gdzieś „Poradnik zwalczania szkodników"… - mamrotał eniripsa. Adamai oblizał się, przeciągnął i zsunął ze stołka – Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja wolę zrobić rozpoznanie w terenie – a potem, zanim Yugo zdołał coś powiedzieć, zbiegł po schodkach i dał nurka w zielone karotkowe morze, tylko czubki jego patykowatych rogów wystawały na powierzchnię, ciągnąc za sobą kilwater rozkołysanej natki.

Chłopiec obserwował ślad krążącego po polu brata, obracając w palcach szklankę, już ledwie chłodną. Czuł jakieś dziwne napięcie… Chociaż nie było tak całkiem obce. Na pewno odczuwał je intensywniej, niż dotąd.

Zerknął na Evangelyne, bawiącą się bezmyślnie sznurkiem na szyi. Cieniowładna milczała.

\- Może się rozejrzymy? - spytał.

Cra drgnęła, spojrzała na własną dłoń i puściła sznurek, wstając szybko.

\- Tak, chętnie.

\- Tylko nie chodźcie za daleko – poradziła Turgenia, nie odrywając wzroku od grożącej zawaleniem wieży książek na stole.

* * *

Podwórko wysypane było piaskiem, suchym i chrzęszczącym pod butami. Yugo pierwszy raz w życiu widział z bliska wiejski dom, ale czytał o nich i wydało mu się to na miejscu, tak samo, jak drewniany cebrzyk w kącie i narzędzia ogrodnicze (czy chyba rolnicze?) oparte o ścianę – widły, łopaty, motyka. Dom miał kształt podkowy zwróconej akurat w tę stronę, z której świeciło słońce, i chłopiec zaraz poczuł, jak wilgotnieją mu włosy pod czapką. Uff. Na szczęście bluzę zostawił na werandzie. Biedna Evangelyne, bez butów.

\- Nie parzy cię ten piasek?

Cra pokręciła głową. Kucnęła, żeby się przyjrzeć czemuś w stosie drewnianych polan, ułożonym pod ścianą.

Yugo spojrzał pod słońce, mrużąc oczy, na pola, ale nie udało mu się zobaczyć Adamaia, tylko piekącą ciemność obramowaną świetlistymi liniami – za to tym drugim wzrokiem smok był widoczny jak na dłoni.

\- Jesteście z Bonty, dobrze zapamiętałam? - zagadnęła cra. Yugo odwrócił się do niej, rozcierając kark.

\- Tak – palce przylepiły się do mokrej skóry. Fuj. Wytarł je w spodnie.

\- Ale Sadida jest po drodze, prawda?

Cra przytaknęła. Wstała, otrzepując dłonie.

\- Nigdy dotąd nie podróżowaliśmy, i wcale się na tym nie znam, ale w Sadidzie pewnie będziemy mogli napisać do mamy i wyjaśnić wszystko, i może ona po nas przyjedzie, albo-

Zauważył, że Evangelyne go nie słucha, w zamyśleniu gryząc wargę, i umilkł. Cofnął się pod ścianę, kamienną i, w porównaniu z piaskiem, dość chłodną. Stał przy niej… mmm… taki jakby widelec… Yugo przypomniał sobie wizyty w ogrodzie. Widły. To widły, zrobione z czarnego metalu i z dziwnym, rozpłaszczonym okrągłym czymś u nasady, ale zdecydowanie widły. Wokół nich, zwłaszcza wokół tego okrągłego jak pastylka czegoś, unosiła się gęsta chmura, tak fioletowa, że prawie czarna.

Nie musiał się oglądać, żeby wyczuć podobną wokół Cieniowładnej.

\- Yugo… - szepnęła Evangelyne.

Zza pleców cofającej się ku niemu cra zobaczył najpierw tuman kurzu, wypełniający przestrzeń między skrzydłami domu i przesłaniający słońce, a potem wyłaniające się z niego cienie małych, uszatych zwierzątek. Bardzo dużo cieni.

\- Miały już dzisiaj nie wracać – wymamrotał. Cieniowładna zarechotała, a chmura wokół wideł zafalowała do taktu.

\- Jak chcesz, żebyśmy ci dali spokój, to czemu nas otaczasz? - spytał ją Yugo, a cra obejrzała się na niego przez ramię.

\- Yy… - automatycznie potarł kark. – Uważaj!

Gryzoń, przed którym uskoczyła, przeturlał się po ziemi, wyrżnął łebkiem w ścianę i znieruchomiał, ogłuszony. I nagle czerń spłynęła z jego futerka jak atrament, a wymięte brązowe zwierzątko wstało chwiejnie i zrobiło parę kroczków, zanim rozpłaszczyło się na ziemi.

\- Cieniowładna! - krzyknęła Evangelyne, ale shushu odparła, cedząc słowa – Moja droga. Ja mam dość mocy, żeby opanować umysły ludzi, nie rozmieniam się na takie wstrętne futrzaki.

\- Przepraszam – Yugo wziął cra za rękę. Miał tylko jeden pomysł i przeczuwał, że niezbyt dobry, ale bardzo nie chciał tu czekać na gryzonie opanowane przez shushu. Spojrzał na dach, mierząc odległość. Powinien dotrzeć przed werandę w dwóch skokach, w końcu była zaraz po drugiej stronie.

Otworzył portal i wciągnął za sobą zdezorientowaną cra oraz nawiedzone widły.

* * *

Głuche stuknięcie i jęk oderwały Elgina od przetrząsania torby. Na piasku przed werandą leżała Evangelyne, wpatrzona w niebo szklanym wzrokiem, a obok niej stał Yugo i przestępował z nogi na nogę, próbując jednocześnie obserwować cra i błagalnie popatrywać na eniripsę. W ręku ściskał uczernione widły z rozpłaszczeniem w kształcie tabletki przy trzonku.

\- Ooo… nie mam żołądka, a właśnie mi się skręcił w supeł… - jęknęła Cieniowładna.

\- Po co wam moje nowe widły? - zapytał Daukus, wstając, ale Yugo cofnął się gwałtownie.

\- Nie! To znaczy – powiedział – w tych widłach jest shushu. Ym…

\- Nonsens. Kupiłem je na jarmarku, przerzucam nimi kompost!

\- To niehigieniczne! - pisnęła Cieniowładna, a rolnik wytrzeszczył oczy na pierścień, dyndający u szyi Evangelyne, która właśnie usiadła, rozmasowując czoło.

Yugo przygryzł wargę.

\- Chyba jest słabszy od Cieniowładnej – powiedział cicho i nagle rzucił widły na ziemię, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, co trzyma w ręku.

Eniripsa wstał. Wyjął różdżkę zza otoku wiszącego na oparciu krzesła kapelusza.

\- Skąd shushu w moich widłach? - jęknął Daukus.

\- Kto wie. Grunt to się go pozbyć. Hmm.

Turgenia pisnęła, niewidoczna za stosem książek na stole.

\- Wróciły!

\- Skąd – jęknął hodowca karotki, wpatrując się w otaczające ich szeregiem czarne gryzonie o czerwonych oczkach.

Elgin nakreślił powietrzu kilka run.

\- I co to miało dać, uczeniaszku? - zakpiła Cieniowładna.

Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele, pomyślał. To były runy przeciw zaziębieniu. Ale wyglądały profesjonalnie.

\- Yugo! - chłopiec, który pomagał wstać bladej Evangelyne, usiłując przy tym nie dotknąć pierścienia, spojrzał na eniripsę.

\- Shushu jest w widłach, tak?

Yugo przytaknął. Elgin odmierzonym krokiem człowieka, który dokładnie wie, co robi, zszedł po stopniu i przykucnął obok leżącego na piasku narzędzia. Chwycił je, i nie zważając na zduszony krzyk Yugo, potrząsnął.

\- Nie udawaj, że śpisz.

\- Elgin!

Obejrzał się przelotnie na coraz ciaśniejszy krąg gryzoni i dodał – Wiemy, że tam jesteś.

\- Uch, ależ z ciebie popsuj-zabawa – burknęły widły głosem starego bywalca karczm. Elgin spokojnie obserwował, jak okrągły element pęka pośrodku i odsłania oko.

Daukus wrzasnął. Zadudniły książki, zrzucane ze stołu i eniripsa zakonotował sobie, żeby nie wyciągać z torby więcej, niż można naraz stabilnie ułożyć.

\- He, he, to było niezłe – przyznał shushu.

\- O co ci chodzi z tymi gryzoniami? - Elgin miał dość dobre pojęcie, o co chodzi (wiedział to i owo o shushu), ale potrzebował chwili czasu.

\- Były pod ręką.

\- W zasadzie miałem na myśli terroryzowanie niewinnych rolników – odparł eniripsa.

\- Niewinnych? Ha! Wsadzili ci kiedyś łeb w kupę gorącego kompostu?

Nie zwracając uwagi na jęki Daukusa i rechot Cieniowładnej, zapytał – A gdyby przestali, dałbyś im spokój?

\- Chłopcze, wiesz z kim rozmawiasz? Hę?

Pokręcił głową z udawanym smutkiem – W takim razie muszę skorzystać z najtajniejszej wiedzy przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie enirips i odesłać cię do Shukrute. Będzie to męczące dla wszystkich zainteresowanych-

\- Paradne! - roześmiała się Cieniowładna – To czemu mnie nie odeślesz?

\- Chciałabyś wiedzieć, co?

\- Blefujesz, i tyle!

\- Mam swoje powody – Elgin mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Evangelyne i Yugo, którzy gapili się na niego jak na stepującą książkę, i w duchu poprosił Panią Słów, żeby odwróciła ich ciekawość.

\- Zresztą, im potężniejszy shushu, tym dłużej to trwa.

Według oceny Elgina, rezydent wideł był przy Cieniowładnej jak moskit przy gobbalu. Najwyżej jeden żywioł, ziemia, sądząc z zielonkawych żyłek, które wystąpiły wokół oka.

\- Nawet na tego tu potrzebowałbym całego dnia, a potrafi opanować tylko stado małych zwierzątek.

Cieniowładna zarechotała, a jej współplemieniec fuknął – Żebym ciebie nie opanował.

\- I kto teraz blefuje? Każdy analfabeta wie, że nie możesz tego zrobić w mojej przytomności i bez mojej zgody. Ale może się jakoś dogadamy?

\- Nie! - shushu zacisnął powiekę, bo poczerwienieć ze złości oczywiście nie mógł. - Ostatni taki cwaniak zaklął mnie w widły!

Aha!

\- Chcesz po prostu zmienić lokum? Dlaczego od razu nie powiedziałeś?

Elgin przysiadł na stopniach werandy z widłami na kolanach i przegiąwszy się do tyłu, sięgnął po sakwę. Turgenia, dygocąc jak osika, pchnęła ją w kierunku właściciela.

\- Co by ci odpowiadało? Piórnik? Lusterko? Scyzoryk?

\- Żadnych lusterek! - wrzasnął shushu

\- Dawno się tak nie ubawiłam! - rechotała Cieniowładna.

\- Elgin!

\- Wiem, co robię, Yugo – jedną rękę opierając na widłach, eniripsa oderwał od buta gryzonia, obracającego w ząbkach kawałek sznurówki.

\- Jesteś mój! - zawył shushu, a Elgin położył mu zwierzątko na oku.

Błysk światła.

\- Mój!

\- Jeden zero dla ciebie, gryzipiórku – rzuciła Cieniowładna.

\- Mój! Mój! - piszczał shushu, podskakując na widłach.

\- Gospodarzu, koszyk! - Elgin chwycił gryzonia za kark. - Pilnujcie, żeby się nie stykał z ziemią, a najlepiej zanieście jakiemuś kapłanowi Eniripsy albo Sacrier. A wideł można już używać.

Stadko zupełnie normalnych, brązowych gryzoni czmychnęło z szelestem w karotkę.


	9. Na progu Sadidy

Jeśli wierzyć mapie Elgina, byli już właściwie na granicy Sadidy i Yugo zaczął się martwić. W marszu przepowiadał sobie historie Anżeliki o wyjeździe… a i Evangelyne z każdym krokiem wydawała się bledsza. Może to była wina światła. Ścieżynka, którą teraz szli, wiła się pośród milczących iglastych drzew, których gałęzie splatały się ponad głowami wędrowców, pogrążając wszystko w zielonkawym mroku. Cieniowładna wcale się nie odzywała. Adamai, zatulony w pelerynę, brnął przed siebie, powarkując, kiedy igła wbiła mu się między łuski.

Tylko Elgin nie stracił humoru - szedł na czele grupy, od czasu do czasu przystając, wyjmując mapę i mrużąc oczy, żeby ją odczytać. Wygłupiał się przez chwilę, przysuwając pergamin do oczu i odsuwając go, albo rzucał przez ramię jakiś żarcik, a wtedy Yugo uśmiechał się do eniripsy, po prostu z uprzejmości. Potem ruszali dalej.

Las pachniał wilgotno, prawie podmokle, i chłopiec cały czas spodziewał się usłyszeć szum deszczu.

\- No, dalej, hanza! - zawołał Elgin, czekający na zakręcie. Końce gałązek muskały jego kapelusz, a ciemna kurtka była ledwo widoczna w cieniu.

\- Chcecie tu wiecznie kwitnąć? Miasteczko tuż!

\- Zapadła dziura – mruknęła Cieniowładna, ale Evangelyne przyspieszyła kroku, otulając się szczelniej płaszczem.

\- Nie możemy iść prosto do Sadidy?

\- Tam idziemy – wyjaśnił shushu Yugo – tak prowadzi droga.

\- Adamai, dołącz! - zawołał Elgin, obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował raźno w ciemny las.

Drzewa przerzedziły się trochę, ale wcale nie było jaśniej. Yugo popatrywał na niebo, coraz bardziej ciemnoszare, z coraz większym niepokojem, dopóki nie wpadł na słupek.

\- Uważaj, co? - Adamai podciągnął go do pionu i zatoczył głową kółeczko – Zawsze trzeba cię pilnować.

\- Dzięki – rozmasowując kark, chłopiec zauważył przybity do słupka kawałek deski, wyszarzały z zielonkawymi zaciekami, i wycięty na nim napis „Wilżyńska Dolina".

\- To to miasteczko?

\- Elgin i Evangelyne pewnie już szukają noclegu.

Yugo przytaknął. Kropla deszczu pacnęła go w nos, potem druga i trzecia, potem następne. W górze rozszumiały się gałęzie.

* * *

Chłopiec i smok, osłaniając głowy rękami, pobiegli ścieżką przed siebie.

Zanim zobaczyli pierwsze domy, rozpadało się na dobre.

\- Gdzie jest Elgin? - wymamrotał Yugo, rozcierając ramiona pod mokrymi rękawami.

\- Gdzie jest gospoda? - warknął Adamai. W gęstym deszczu nie mógł lecieć na zwiady.

\- Tu w ogóle ktoś mieszka?

No, nie wiem, pomyślał Yugo, mijając chałupę, spod drzwi której ciekł strumyk, pieniący się na trzech kamiennych stopniach. Chłopiec wyczuwał wokół siebie mchy, porosty, ale dopiero po chwili zauważył ludzi. Dwoje, zaraz niedaleko. Przed wzrokiem kryła ich zasłona deszczu. Trochę dalej wyczuwał większą grupę, ale na razie pobrnął w stronę tych bliższych, przez kląskające pod butami błoto na ścieżce.

Jedno z dwójki siedziało na kamiennym progu chaty, z wypchaną sakwą u stóp, a po zasłaniającym twarz rondzie kapelusza spływała woda.

\- Liczyłem, że tu będzie... - powiedział, kiedy Yugo podszedł bliżej.

\- Mój przyjaciel zamieszkał tutaj parę lat temu – dodał Elgin – miałem nadzieję, że nas przenocuje.

Z bliska chata okazała się murowanym domkiem, a nad drzwiami wisiał jeszcze szyld eniripsy, poskrzypując smętnie. Nie było za to dachu, a drzwi dawno wyrwano z zawiasów.

Adamai przewrócił oczami.

\- I co, mamy tu sterczeć, aż mi łuski zgniją? Tam są ludzie - i odszedł, chlupiąc w błocie.

\- Racja – Elgin wstał, otrząsnął się, a potem nachylił po sakwę – Uch, ciężka.

Zarzucił ją na plecy, stękając.

\- Gdzie ci ludzie?

\- Tam – pokazali jednocześnie Yugo i Evangelyne, której wzrok cra najwyraźniej przenikał kurtynę deszczu. Zarumieniła się lekko.

* * *

Evangelyne zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zadrżała z zimna – dopiero teraz, pod dachem, odczuła, jak mocno przemokła. Pd zlodowaciałym ubraniem pierścień Cieniowładnej ginął, niewiele zimniejszy. Cra zacisnęła rękę na pelerynie i pozwoliła się Yugo pociągnąć do stolika w kącie, gdzie czekał na nich Adamai, bębniąc pazurami o blat.

Jak dotąd nie oglądała w życiu wielu gospód, nie od środka, ale ta sprawiała wyraźnie nieprzyjazne wrażenie. Lodowata kamienna podłoga raniła bose stopy, za oświetlenie służyło kilka kopcących lampek zawieszonych nad stolikami i nad szynkwasem, a belki w szachulcowych ścianach były poczerniałe od sadzy. Sala pachniała stęchlizną i nie było w niej żywej duszy.

\- Halo! - zawołał Elgin. Uderzył otwartą dłonią w blat. Podskoczyły stojące na nim gliniane kufle.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma – mruknęła cra.

\- A kto zapala lampy? Halo! Gospodarzu!

Wejście na zaplecze zasłaniała kurtyna z drewnianych paciorków, jakich używano w Sadidzie. Evangelyne zakręciło się w głowie. Opadła na taboret. Byli już blisko…

Omal nie przegapiła ruchu za kurtyną.

\- Elgin – powiedziała, ale spomiędzy paciorków wynurzył się już solidny kij, a za nim ecaflip o zjeżonym futrze.

\- Czego?

Eniripsa zmierzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem – Widzę, że interes kwitnie.

Ecaflip zmrużył oczy, ale kij opuścił.

\- Coście za jedni?

\- Podróżni – Elgin zawisł łokciami na blacie, gapiąc się na barmana.

\- Szukamy noclegu.

\- Noclegu?… - kot zamrugał, jak obudzony z głębokiego snu – Znaczy… zapłacicie?

Roześmiał się nieprzytomnie i odstawił kij pod ścianę.

\- W granicach rozsądku – przytaknął Elgin.

\- To i tak lepiej, niż miejscowi – ecaflip przygładził zjeżone futerko między uszami.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały boleśnie.

Cra odruchowo cofnęła się w kąt, kiedy do środka wmaszerowało kilkunastu enutrofów, ten i ów z szuflą w ręku. Woda spływała im po resztkach włosów i burych chałatach.

\- Gospodarzu! - zawołał ten najbardziej łysy, podchodząc – Piwa!

Ecaflip bez słowa zakrzątnął się przy stojących za szynkwasem antałkach.

\- Trafiliście na żyłę? - zagadnął eniripsa.

\- Nie twój interes, uczeniaszku – burknął inny enutrof, z łysiną zaledwie wielkości pieniążka, ale uzbrojony w szuflę i rzucający wokół groźne spojrzenia.

Adamai usiadł prosto, wpatrzony w tego śmiałka, ale Elgin uśmiechnął się tylko, tkwiąc na swoim miejscu przy barze.

\- Gratuluję – powiedział. Kilku enutrofów zabrało kufle do stolika pod ścianą, ale pozostała spora kolejka oczekujących, aż barman ze znękaną miną naleje im piwa.

\- Pewnie sporo zarobicie – Elgin nie rezygnował z prób podjęcia rozmowy.

\- Coś ty taki ciekawy?

\- Doigra się, mądrala – mruknęła Cieniowładna przez gruby materiał peleryny.

\- Kto lubi pić w milczeniu? - spytał retorycznie eniripsa. - To strata czasu i żadna przyjemność-

Enutrof, odchodzący właśnie od szynkwasu, obejrzał się na niego przez ramię – Powiedz Higginsowi, żeby poszukał lepszych szpiegów.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Nie udawaj durnia – poradził tamten.

\- Może wcale nie udaje! - rzucił jakiś inny i cała kompania poszukiwaczy skarbów wybuchnęła zgrzytliwym śmiechem.

\- Dość tego – Adamai stał już u boku eniripsy, zanim Eva i Yugo zdołali się obejrzeć. Podparł się pod boki, zadarł głowę, żeby spojrzeć najbliższemu enutrofowi w oczy i warknął – Czep się kogoś swojego wzrostu.

Poszukiwacz skarbów wzruszył ramionami i uniósł kufel.

\- Mówię do ciebie! - Adamai strząsnął z ramienia dłoń Elgina, podfrunął i wylądował na szynkwasie, aż szczęknęły gliniane naczynia.

\- Mały – mruknął enutrof ze złotym kółkiem w uchu, który chwycił swój kufel w powietrzu – nudzisz się?

\- Wracaj do mamusi – rzucił inny.

Adamai poczerwieniał, ku zdumieniu Evangelyne. Była pewna, że smocze łuski są nieprzezroczyste.

\- No, i się doigrałeś – westchnęła Cieniowładna.

* * *

Elgin rozciągnął palce i przykładając starannie wykalkulowaną siłę postawił stolik na nogach, jak bogowie przykazali. Coś chrupnęło. Mebel natychmiast się przechylił i stuknął kantem w klepisko. Eniripsa zmierzył go spojrzeniem pełnym głębokiej wzgardy, które zupełnie nie wzruszyło durnego kawałka drewna.

Karczmarz, zajęty pchaniem sterty skorup miotłą w stronę drzwi, zatrzymał się na moment, machnął nad stolikiem ręką i pobrnął dalej. Elgin przytaknął. Sterty potłuczonych kufli, osmalone meble i sadza na ścianach… zupełny Brakmar.

Yugo stał, wpatrzony w kupkę nieszczęścia, która chyba była kiedyś krzesłem, i wyraźnie usiłował nie płakać.

\- Co – przełknął i spojrzał na Elgina wielkimi błyszczącymi oczami – co oni mu zrobią?

Ha, żeby to on wiedział.

\- Podobno – przykucnął z ręką na ramieniu małego eliatropa, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego i błagając boginię o zlitowanie – smoki potrafią wyczuwać skarby. Może zechcą go wykorzystać.

\- Adamai… nigdy nie szukał skarbów…

\- To nie znaczy, że nie potrafi – Elgin nie przypuszczał, żeby enutrofowie akurat to mieli na myśli, ale nic lepszego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Coś wymyślimy, Yugo – powiedział, wstając.

Cieniowładna zarechotała potępieńczo, a Evangelyne skuliła się, jak uderzona.

Skończyli sprzątać, Elgin wręczył karczmarzowi parę guldenów i wyszedł na deszcz, zostawiając pod opieką Evangelyne swoją sakwę i wiercącego się na ostatnim ocalałym krześle Yugo.

\- Zaraz wytrzesz sobie dziurę w spodniach – mruknęła Cieniowładna.

Cra uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do barmana, który rzucił jej w przelocie zdumione spojrzenie. Dotknęła dłoni chłopca, a Yugo zamarł.

\- Wyczuwam go – szepnął – wiem, gdzie jest.

Spojrzał na Evę błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Jest cały.

\- To… dobrze, prawda?

\- Na pewno zaraz wróci!

Żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi na chichot Cieniowładnej, stłumiony przez płaszcz.

* * *

Adamai otworzył jedno oko, syknął, chwycił się za głowę i spróbował jeszcze raz, tylko wolniej.

Bure smugi skondensowały w ściany, wykute z grubsza w kamieniu. Tu i ówdzie na rysach po narzędziach lśniło światło, docierające tu przez okienko w drzwiach.

Powolutku, usiłując jak najmniej poruszać tętniącą głową, smok usiadł na kamiennej podłodze.

Gdzie ja jestem? Powietrze miało piwniczny posmak. Adamai oparł plecy o chłodną ścianę i przeprowadził następujące rozumowanie: kamienne ściany bez okien, plus tanie drewniane drzwi i parę skrzyń tu i ówdzie. No i nikt tu chyba nie wietrzył od Powodzi. Wszystko razem wskazuje na siedzibę enutrofów, zwłaszcza, jeśli uwzględnić te strzępy, które zapamiętał sprzed zgaszenia światła. Czy raczej smoka.

Zaryzykował i podciągnął się do pionu na najbliższej skrzyni. Uch. Chwilę potrwało, zanim nogi przestały pod nim dygotać. Adamaia dręczyło uczucie, że zapomniał o czymś ważnym. Zerknął na skrzynię, zrezygnował ze wskakiwania na nią i przysiadł, oparty o drewno plecami, żeby to sobie przypomnieć.

Rozpraszał go niepokój Yugo, wyraźny, chociaż odległy na skraju świadomości. Smok uznał, że chłopiec jest daleko i poczuł się dziwnie dumny z tego wniosku. Daleko? Nic dziwnego, że Yugo się denerwuje, trzeba wrócić, żeby się uspokoił. Hmm.

Tanie drewniane drzwi…

* * *

Yugo skupiał całą uwagę na drewnianych drzwiach, irytująco nieruchomych. Od czasu do czasu przechodził przed nimi karczmarz, grając chłopcu na nerwach – raz czy dwa zrobiła to także Evangelyne, ale to wszystko. Drzwi tkwiły w miejscu, jakby nigdy nie miały się otworzyć.

\- Yugo?

Drgnął, czując dotknięcie na ramieniu.

\- Nie chcesz czegoś zjeść?

Pokręcił głową, a Evangelyne przyglądała mu się uważnie.

\- Adamai jest daleko, ale…

\- Na pewno doceni twoje poświęcenie.

Cra pstryknęła palcami w pierścień, który zamigotał fioletowo.

\- Nie jestem głodny – wyjaśnił Yugo, poprawiając się na krześle. Nagle poczuł zapach zupy pokrzywowej, jaką Anżelika czasem gotowała, kiedy byli mali, i wmuszała w nich obu pełne talerze, żeby zdrowo rośli. Błe. Skąd tu nagle to paskudztwo?

Drzwi otworzyły się, wpuszczając wiatr, deszcz i Elgina, który zamknął za sobą, oparł się plecami o płytę i głośno kichnął.

\- Gdzie byłeś? Co robiłeś? - Yugo nie śledził eniripsy, ale wiedziałby, gdyby Elgin przyprowadził Adamaia, albo chociaż go odnalazł.

\- Rozpoznanie. O, zupa! Gorąca?

Rzucił kapelusz na stół w kącie, obok rozłożył przemoczoną kurtkę i wskoczył na stołek przy szynkwasie.

\- Jestem głodny jak gobbal.

\- Nie znalazłeś Adamaia – powiedział Yugo, kiedy ecaflip, burcząc pod nosem, grzmotnął garnkiem o blat.

Evangelyne wniosła z zaplecza cztery miski i łyżki.

\- Nie - przyznał eniripsa, sięgając po naczynie.

\- A szukałeś? - gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, gdyby to nie było takie ważne, Yugo nigdy by się tak nie narzucał. Ze wstydu paliły go policzki, ale Adamai potrzebował pomocy.

\- Uh – mruknął eniripsa z łyżką w ustach.

\- Elgin.

\- Miejscowa specjalność?

\- Sadidańska – westchnęła Evangelyne, siedząca po drugiej ręce Yugo. Podmuchała na swoją porcję.

\- Bardzo zdrowa.

\- Nie wątpię… Yugo, zostaw mój rękaw w spokoju.

\- Szukałeś Adamaia? - eniripsa obrzucił go nieuważnym spojrzeniem, ale chłopiec nie ustępował.

\- Zrobiłem początek – zamieszał zupę i wyjaśnił – Rozejrzałem się, popytałem. Nie bardzo jest kogo pytać, swoją drogą. Wioska podupada, od kiedy Sadida zamknęła granice.

Nie zważając na ironiczne parsknięcie karczmarza ani na Evangelyne, która odłożyła łyżkę i zapatrzyła się we własne kolana, ciągnął – Są tu już tylko kopalnie enutrofów. Dwie grupy drążą ten sam pokład z dwóch stron. Niedługo się spotkają, a wtedy-

\- Pourywają sobie mieszki – burknął ecaflip – tyle wszyscy wiedzą. I kto będzie potem odbudowywał knajpę?

Świsnął przez zęby jak poirytowany czajnik. Elgin przytaknął.

\- Spotkałem paru w sklepie żelaznym, ale chyba nie tych, którzy tu… byli wcześniej. Narzekali, że złoże się wyczerpuje.

\- Po co ci był sklep żelazny? - zdumiał się Yugo.

\- To jedyny sklep w okolicy. Podzieliłem się nowinami – puścił do chłopca oko, ale Yugo tylko na niego patrzył, nie rozumiejąc nic zupełnie, więc eniripsa wzruszył ramionami i zajął się zupą.

\- Jakimi nowinami?

\- O nieuczciwej przewadze u konkurencji.

Sądząc po minie Evangelyne, zrozumiała tyle, co i Yugo, czyli niewiele. Tylko, że Elgin nie szukał smoka. Wcale nie próbował.

* * *

Od Autora: Obawiam się, że na tym muszę zakończyć - metoda redagowania tekstu na bieżąco okazała się zupełnie do mnie nie pasować, co źle wpłynęło na jakość opowiadania i na moją motywację. Może kiedyś podejmę wątek, ale, mm, nie przewiduję, żeby to było wkrótce. Przykro mi tak Was zostawiać, ale historyjka po prostu zdechła, i tyle.


End file.
